are you who i think you are?
by behrensfamilyof24
Summary: edward left bella pregnant. laurent changed her in new moon. 16 years later, bella and edward's 24 kids meet their father at high school. bad summary, great story. post new moon. normal pairings.
1. stories and beginnings

**I just wanted to say thanks for reading my first fanfic! And I also wanted to say that most of the stuff in this story is true, aka having 23 siblings, the siblings' names, etc. so enjoy the fanfic!**

"Annabelle, sweetie! Come on, school's starting soon! Do you want to be late on your first day of high school?" my mom asked, walking into my room, and shutting off my TV.** (guess who mom is?.)** I just groaned.

She ran over to me. "Listen, I met your father on my first day at Forks High, and do you want to give up a chance for a great oppurtunity?" she asked, lifting my chin so I was looking at her.

"Tell me the story of how you met Dad again, Mom." I asked, sitting up so she could sit on the edge of the bed. She did, and started my favorite story.

"Well, I went to Forks High that morning, completely dreading it. When I got there, I met some really nice friends; Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Angela. I had a pretty good morning all in all, but when I got to lunch, 5 extremely gorgeous kids entered the cafeteria," Mom started. I smiled at my favorite part.

"When I asked Jessica who they were, she said they were the Cullens, a family of adopted kids from Alaska. And she pointed out the couples, a blond girl and a buff boy, Emmett and Rosalie, a small girl with spiky hair and a shy boy with honey blond hair, Jasper and Alice, and a single boy with bronze hair, Edward." she continued. I grinned at my dad's name being mentioned.

She continued through Biology, the week Dad was gone, and when he came back and she found out his secret.

"Okay, now that I gave you what you want, will you give me what I want?" she asked, kissing my forehead. I nodded, and ran into the shower and got dressed in a matter of minutes.

Mom just laughed and went down the hall to end my brothers' video game showdown.

I'm Annabelle Swan, and I live in Forks, Washington. I live with my mom, Bella Swan, and my 23 siblings.

My dad left right after my mom got pregnant with me. She had me alone, and then realized that she was pregnant again. Somehow, after all the times that Dad seduced her, she got pregnant with 3 sets of quadruplets, 2 sets of triplets, 4 sets of twins, and me, the only non-multiple, and the oldest.

When my little sisters asked why there were so many of us, she just said it was a vampire thing. But as many times as she's said that we were easy to raise with just her parents and friends to help, I hear her sob tearless sobs at night.

My mom wanted Dad to change her into a vampire REALLY bad when she was human, but Dad wouldn't do it. But a tracker named Laurent hunted her down and changed her.

But Dad never came back. And now, 16 years later, things were about to change.

**Well, how did you like it? And what's about to change? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	2. who are they?

**Thanks for shaaring your opinions! Disclamier-I don't own twilight or the characters. Enjoy!**

**Annabelle's POV**

After I took a shower and got dressed, I followed my mom into the living room to end the video game showdown between my brothers.

After helping mom yank the plugs out of the Wii, mom wished us luck, and we left for school in our trucks, jeeps, and vans, and, for me, my Volvo.

Despite us being vampires, all of us inherited our mother's clumziness, hense our heavy-duty cars.

Mom wanted me to have a volvo in memory of my dad, because I look the most like him, only my volvo is blue.

I have totally straight bronze hair that goes just past my waist. Every day, mom calls me her little edward. That makes me smile.

And I think I'm the most questionable about dad, too. Almost every day I ask her to tell me stories about dad.

And I am like him in more ways, too. I absolutely ADORE music. I play the piano, guitar, drums, and flute. I compose music, and I love to sing.

I drove to Forks High, while everyone else went to their schools. There wasn't much traffic, so it took me about 7 minutes to get there.

But what I saw there shocked me.

There was ANOTHER volvo in the school parking lot. Oh no! mom said I would be the only one with a fancy car!

Just great, the Volvo was parked next to a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, a Jeep Wrangler, and a BMW M3 Convertible.

I parked as far away from them as possible, trying not to stare…unsuccessfully.

I held my breath and stepped out of my car. I've never really needed to hold my breath, I have my mother's control, but mom says it's just a precaution.

I exhaled, and walked into the Front Office. After getting my papers from a reheaded secretary named Mrs. Cope, I walked outside to see 5 kids getting out of the fancy cars.

There was a blonde girl with a GREAT figure, a big, buff dude with curly brown hair, a short, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair, a tall boy with curly honey blonde hair, and…oh my GOD.

The last boy made my head spin. He had tousled, bronze-colored hair…the exact same color as mine. He had great facial features, perfectly chiseled cheekbones, perfectly smooth skin…just like my mom's description of my dad.

And the freakiest thing of all was that they had no pulse. As hard as I listened through the drizzling rain, I heard no pulse going through their veins. And they didn't smell like blood.

_It's alright. So there are more vampires at Forks High. So what?_ I thought, calming myself. It didn't work.

But what happened next was truly frightening. The bronze-haired guy stared at me, frowning. He looked REALLY frustrated.

Just like mom said dad did when he couldn't read her mind. I really freaked out now.

This couldn't be MY father. The one that abandoned my poor mother when she was pregnant with HIS kids.

Oh, how wrong I was.

**Well, how was it? And what will annabelle do about the cullens showing up at Forks High? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!!!**


	3. staredowns and running home

**Welcome to chapter 3! Remember to review! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

When my family and I arrived at school today, something completely unexpected happened.

We got out of the cars and saw a young girl, at least 16, coming out of a blue volvo.

A blue _volvo._ I drive a silver _volvo_. I panicked a little.

I tried to focus in on what she was thinking, but her mind was blank. Unreadable.

_That cant be right! _I thought to myself. _The only person whos mind I cant read is-_

But I refused to think the name of my girlfriend from abot 16 years ago.

When I went back to the present, I started to notice the girl's features.

She had bronze-colored hair that went just a bit lower than her waist. _My _colored hair. And she had a face that looked a lot like-

I wouldn't think the name again. This was frightening me now. It must be some weird coincidence.

Oh, how wrong I was.

**Annabelle's POV**

After staring at the vampires for about 10 minutes, I hopped back in the car and pulled out of my space. I wanted a closer look at these vampires.

I made sure to take the route out that passed right by them. I slowed down involuntarily as I went by them. I stared at them. They stared back.

I'm not quite sure why, but one second we were staring at each other, and the next, they were crouching in a defensive position and hissing at me just quiet enough for me to hear.

I gaped at them, wide-eyed and afraid. As many times as I'd asked, mom never taught me how to fight. She was taught by the man who changed her, laurent.

But as the five suddenly threatening vampires growled and hissed at me, I swerved into a parking lot next to them, getting out as fast as I could.

And then I used my power.

I have the power to possess people. I'm not really sure where I got it from, and neither does my mom, but I have that gift.

I waved my hand in front of the blonde girl, and she stiffened, and sat on the back end of the car, staring at me, amazed and schocked.

Then I waved my hand over the honey blonde boy, and he did the same. And the pixie-like girl stood straight and started fiddling with her jacket buttons.

And after making the burly boy start twiddling his thumbs, I faced the bronze-haired boy. He just gaped at me, completely dumbfounded.

Then the bell rang. All the students said their goodbyes, and went inside. But me and the bronze-haired boy just stared at each other, never blinking, never moving.

The other kids just stared at us, looking back and forth. When everyone went inside, I went with my current instinct, and ran at vamp speed home.

I heard 5 pairs of footsteps running after me. I just ran faster. So did they.

And I burst through my front door, truly frightened now.

My mom just stared at me with her mouth hanging open, at the 5 vampires standing behind me.

**So, how'd ya like this chapter? And how will bella react to the cullens coming home mid-morning with her oldest daughter? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!**


	4. meeting the cullens

**i want to take time and thank everyone who has sent such nice reviews and comments. and i've also received some with questions. yes, i do in fact have 23 brothers and sisters in real life. yes, my house is so insane and crazy, if I wasn't the oldest, I would pull my hair out (but we really love each other :) yes, my name is annabelle. yes, my siblings' names (which you will read in this chapter) are their real names. and yes, every single one of us(other than the tykes) have read the twilight saga AT LEAST 3 times.**

**so enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Annabelle's POV**

I was at a loss of words when mom just stood there staring at me and the vampires behind me.

I went over and hugged her, and she finally spoke.

"The Cullens?" she asked, stepping forward. The short, pixie-like girl stepped forward, too.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked. And then they hugged tight. The pixie girl squealed.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! What have you been up to? You're not human! Who changed you?" she asked, speaking quickly and eagerly.

Mom laughed her twinkling laugh that made me smile. "Well, right after you guys left, Laurent found me and changed me. And here I am!" she said, twirling around as if showing off a dress.

The bronze-haired boy growled at Laurent's name being spoken. My mom just stared at him. He stared back.

I broke their silence again. "Mom, he looks just like-" my mom cut me off. "Your father. That's him." she said calmly.

And then everything happened at once. One minute I was staring there, head spinning, and the next, I had run up to him, flung my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He hugged me back, and spun us around a little. I was so happy to have my Dad back. And so was Mom.

When we finally let go of each other, he kissed my cheek. I turned to the other vampires. They were all grinning hugely.

I walked back to mom, and gestured towards the other vampires in our kitchen. She nodded. "Annabelle, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," she said, pointing to them one by one. "Your aunts and uncles." she finished, pushing me gently towards them.

I went up and hugged all of them. They hugged back.

"So what are you like, Annabelle?" Emmett asked. Dad leaned in a little.

"Well, I love music. I sing, and play the guitar, piano, drums, and flute." I started. Everyone stared at my dad, and he smiled.

"Well, we know where you got THAT from!" Rosalie giggled, punching Dad's arm.

"And I'm really smart. I get straight A's in school," everyone stared at dad again, and he smiled shyly.

"Oh, and i think mom here has something to tell you." I said, pointing at my mother. she stuck her tongue out at me, and held me closer.

"Well, when Edward and I-did things-it seemed that I got pregnant around 7 times, not including annabelle, the oldest and only non-multiple." she explained, putting me behind her when she finished.

"Why am I behind you, Mom?" i asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Because I don't know their reaction yet, and if they were to attack, I'd have to use my shield on you." she explained, patting my arm.

And after all of that talking between us, my new family just stood there, staring at her, and then me, and then back at Mom again. Emmett was the first to talk.

"Cool, so I have 24 neices and nephews! What are their names?" he asked, giving dad a high-five.

"Well, there's George, Ron, Rick, Ralph, who are quadruplets, Lori, Ann, Amy, and Ruth who are quads, too," I started.

"And there's Alecia, Amanda, and Allison, who are triplets, and Tanya and Amber, who are twins," I continued. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"And there's Jason and Melanie who are twins, Arianna and Gabrielle, who are twins, Austin and Casey who are twins, and Brendan and Lindsay, who are twins, too, and Brian and Julie, who are twins." I finished, counting on my fingers.

Everyone stared at me in total and complete shock. "Who could you possibly remember all that?" dad asked. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed

I guess my endless hours of baby-sitting have really paid off." I guessed. Everyone laughed. I checked my watch.

"Mom it's lunchtime, and I'm sure my idiot brothers will come bursting through the front door any second to go hunting before their next class," I explained in a rush. Mom sighed.

"How are we going to explain to them that they have 7 new family members?" mom asked, holding her head in hr hands. Then she looked up.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme, anyway?" she asked, addressing dad.

"Out hunting for a few days." he said, checking his own watch.

Mom got up and ran out of the room. Confused, I followed her, with Dad close behind. Mom was in my room, putting clothes and other things in my suitcase.

**so, how did you like this chapter? i got a LOT of inspiration for this chapter from the Twilight: The Score CD. I was listening to Bella's Lullaby, and the music just clicked something in my head, and I wrote this. It might be a little fluffy, but I think it was pretty good. thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. the escape

**thanks again to all the people who have sent me their reviews and thoughts about my first fanfiction, it really truly means a lot to me. enjoy the story!**

**edwards's POV**

When Bella told Annabelle that I was her father, I thought she was joking. I couldn't have fathered a baby, we had never had physical connection!

But then I thought back a little more. And then I thought of those nights. _Those _nights. But before I could admit to ANYTHING, my daughter was hugging me, and I hugged her back, astonished.

and then my world with her started when Bella ran out of the room and upstairs. Annabelle and I followed her.

**jasper's POV**

after my niece and my brother went upstairs, rosalie stood up.

"jasper, i'm not sure how edward's going to take this." she said, addressing me.

"take what?" i asked, confused. "i'm not sure how he's going to take being a father to 24!" she exclaimed, making a face.

"well, i'm perfectly happy with it! it'll mean a bunch of new shopping companions!" alice contradicted. rosalie shook her head at her and sighed.

"yeah, i can tell _we _are happy about it, but what about edward? when bella told him about the others, he tensed up and seemed pretty upset!" she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her back down on the couch when I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"whatever happens, i'm sure edward will be alright with it." i said, patting her arm reassuringly.

edward came downstairs with a suitcase in his hands.

**annabelle's POV**

when dad and I walked in my room to see Mom packing up my suitcase with my belongings, of course I was going to get questionable.

"What are you doing? Where am I going?" I asked, grabbing her wrist to halt her running. she sighed.

"I think it would be nice if you spent a day or two with your father alone. I mean, he's been gone for 16 years of your life, he deserves to get to know you a little more." mom said calmly, zipping up the suitcase and handing it to dad.

"Oh. Well, that could be fun!" i said, after thinking about it. Then a thought occured to me.

"Um, mom? Can i show him?" i asked, folding my hands and giving her my best angel face. she sighed.

"are you sure? you put a LOT of thought into that piece." mom said, putting her hands on her hips. i sighed, exasperated.

"of COURSE I'm sure, mom! I spent my entire life writing it for him, and now that he shows up again, I think this would be the perfect time to show him!" i begged.

she sighed, defeated. "alright. but do it later, when you two are alone, alright?" she asked. i nodded, happy.

Dad just stood, there completely lost. "and what exactly is it that you want to show me?" he asked, turning to face me. I just kissed his cheek and ran out of the room.

when i came back, I pumped it up so that I moved so fast, i was a blur, so that Dad couldn't see what I was holding.

"you'll see it later, okay?" i told him, grabbing my suitcase. dad took it from me. "fine. but do you promise to at least do what i just planned for us?" he asked. i shrugged. "okay with me. see ya, mom!" i said, hugging and kissing her. then i ran out of my room and outside.

i heard mom and dad talking, but it was muffled. I ran around back to my window, and jumped up so that i softly landed on the roof. I hung down like a bat and peeked through the window.

Mom and Dad were in the corner of my room, talking quietly.

"I'm not so sure about that, edward." mom said. she sounded really serious.

"come on, bella! we have 24 children together now, and i don't feel comfortable raising all of them with you if we aren't together anymore." dad said, stroking her cheek.

she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. he kissed back, i could tell. i grinned hugely.

"alright edward. but why did you leave 16 years ago?" mom asked, smiling too about the kiss.

Dad grinned with triumph, but then frowned in disappointment. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea that this would happen. But I just felt that it would be better if I didn't put you in danger anymore. I was just trying to protect you. I've always had feelings for you, and always will." he replied, holding mom's face in his hands and kissing her again.

"Yesss!" i said exuberantly to myself. I forgot I was in the presence of other vampires. Mom and Dad turned to stare at me, head hanging from the shutters, upside down. Dad's lips were pressed together, holding back laughter, while Mom was infuriated.

As she stormed towards the window, I flipped back up to the roof. Mom grabbed the shutter and pulled herself up, with Dad right behind her.

"Annabelle Loraine Swan! You know it's wrong to eavesdrop! And especially on your father and I!" mom yelled at me sternly. Dad was standing behind her, still suppressing laughter. He winked at me and hopped down off the roof.

I was still wondering where he was when I heard him whisper from the side of the house that I was on, just loud enough for me to hear. "Annabelle! When she stops talking, run up to her, tell her you love her, hug her kiss, her goodbye, and come get in my car. I've got your bag. We can go to where I planned for us to go!" he whispered. I nodded slowly, to mom it looked like I was nodding that I understood her, and to dad, it was a sign of understanding.

I did what I was told. I ran quickly up to mom, gave her a quick hug and kiss, said 'I love you' over my shoulder, and hopped down off the roof. I sprinted over to dad's volvo and we sped off down the street.

That was some of the most fun I'd had in years.

**so, how did ya like this chapter? it was written with tons and tons of writer's block, but it eased up at the end, and i think that part turned out a-ok. but please review!!!**


	6. hunting and saying goodbye

**thanks for all of your kind reviews and comments, i really appreciate it! and i just wanted to warn all of you, i'm writing this at 2 in the morning, drinking starbucks coffee, because i had a freakish nightmare about victoria, isn't that weird! but this might be kinda off track or something, cuz i'm still shaky, so forgive me if that happens. but please review and enjoy the story! disclaimer: i don't own twilight or the characters or the actors and actresses who play them.**

**emmett's POV**

i heard a lot of soft talking, and what sounded like lips kissing upstairs, but i couldn't be sure. i did hear giggling and yelling too, but i just ignored it.

in the time that bella, edward, and annabelle had gone upstairs, rosalie had called carlisle and explained the situation, and now alice was talking to him quietly in the corner of the room.

jasper and rosalie were watching some awards show on MTV, with some people named Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, and Taylor Lautner, or something stupid like that. **(im sorry, i just had to put that in, although they are not stupid!)**

i was playing my PSP that I had gotten out of the car a few minutes ago.

edward came through the living room a few minutes later, carrying annabelle's suitcase.

"what are you up to?" I asked, suspicous. he just winked and dashed out the front door.

i heard some laughing and tires squealing, which set off my own laughter. bella came downstairs with an annoyed look on her pretty face.

"what did edward do this time?" alice asked, coming out of the corner, tucking her phone in her pocket.

bella sighed. "he just helped annabelle sneak into his car, so they could spend a few days together." she said, sitting next to alice on the sofa.

"well, he just wants to meet his oldest daughter." alice said, patting bella's knee.

"well, it's almost time for my sons to show up for a quick hunt, so you guys had better go." bella said, flipping off the tv.

"why can't we stay here and meet our nephews?" jasper asked, standing up.

"because i'd rather they met their father first, before the rest of you." she said, standing up with him. "i'll send edward to come and bring you over when i think they're ready to meet you."

i sighed and stood up with rosalie and alice. we all said our goodbyes and left. right as we drove away, at least 23 kids pulled up to the house in a long parade of cars.

**bella's POV**

after the cullens left, my kids showed up. i was only expecting my sons, but i suppose my daughters were getting a little thirsty, too.

"hey mom! you ready to head out yet?" ron asked, running in and kissing me. everyone else piled in after him, repeating the action.

"sure, let's go!" i said, running out of the house and into the forest. i heard lots of people follow.

"mom, i'm really craving some mountain lion, can we head west a little more?" julie asked. i nodded, and we moved west.

after we stopped and grabbed some mountain lions and grizzly bears, we headed northeast for some deer.

we finished hunting and ran back home. everyone said goodbye and went back to class. everyone except Julie.

**annabelle's POV**

after we drove far enough away from mom, me and dad bust out laughing. he gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he loved me. if i could blush, i would have.

"so where are we going?" i asked as dad pulled onto the highway. he grinned smugly.

"it's a surprise. but i'm sure you'll be happy when we get there." he told me, his grin never faltering.

i went deep in thought.

**so, how did you like this chapter? i think it didn't turn out as well, because of my shakiness and my sleepiness, but still, keep reviewing! thanks!**


	7. confessions and phone calls

**thanks again to all the people who have been leaving nice reviews and subscribing to my story! you all rock! and people have asked me to make them characters, too. i think that's an awesome idea, so if you want yourself to be a character, just send me your name, and what kind of person you'd like to be (vampire, werewolf, friend, family, etc.) and i'll make you one. enjoy this chapter!**

**bella's POV**

after everyone ran outside and back into their cars, I turned on the TV, when I heard julie clear her throat. i looked at her, puzzled.

"why aren't you gone back to school, sweetie?" i asked, pulling her by her arms onto the couch. she sighed, exasperated.

"mom, i smell vampire. like _other _vampires. who's been here and why?" she asked, complete seriousness in her question. i sighed.

"just some of my friends from when i was younger, that's all. you really need to be getting to school, now." i said, trying to change the subject, and walking over to the front door and opening it. julie walked over and shut the door again.

"i'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth, mom. you're a terrible liar, and you know you are." she persisted. that was classic julie, always stubborn. i sighed, defeated.

"alright, you win. sit down, julie." i started, sitting on the couch and wrapping my arms around my knees. she sat next to me.

"your father and his family were here earlier. they left right before you guys showed up." i told her. she was too shocked to speak.

"dad was really here? is he staying? where'd he go? does anyone else know? what's his family like? are they nice? we should go see them soon!" julie practically screamed at me, jumping up and down. i grabbed her wrist.

"your father and i are getting together again. he took annabelle out for a day or two to get to know her. you have 4 new aunts and uncles. but please, please, just don't tell anyone else yet, julie. i wanted you all to find out at the same time, but, i guess that hope is shattered." i told her, answering almost all of her questions. she nodded.

"i won't tell anyone, but how come annabelle gets to go out with him before anyone else?" she whined, laying her head on my shoulder. i kissed her hair.

"well, she saw them at school, and, being the oldest, only non-multiple, and the first to meet him, i just figured she should spend some time with him before anyone else." i answered with as much calm as i could muster. but on the inside, i was terrified and almost in histerics.

i wasn't all that much worried about annabelle being away from me, but edward always was just a bit of a troublemaker. i was worried that some of his fun would go wrong. julie stood up and grabbed her backpack. she blew me a kiss and ran outside. i guessed Brian took their car, so I heard her footsteps running down the street.

i sighed and got to my feet. when i turned off the TV and turned to go upstairs, the phone rang. i ran to get it, surprised by the early call. "hello?" i asked into the receiver.

"bella! you have to get over here now! it's annabelle, she's-" but by the time rosalie's frantic voice said anneblle, i was out the door. i forgot my truck in the driveway, and ran out the back door and into the forest, north towards the cullen mansion.

**tell me how you like this chapter! i got a lot of input from the twilight baseball scene, it's currently in the background, with my brothers Jason and Rick pretending to be emmett and jasper. don't ask, it's embarassing! but leave your reviews below, and once again, tell me if you wanna be a character. thanks for reading!**


	8. meadows and grizzly bears

**thank you once again for all the reviews and comments left for me, and especially to xxxlookingformyedwardxxx for being the first to request being a character! you rock! enjoy this chapter and KEE ON REVIEWING!**

**annabelle's POV**

i was in the car with my dad, listening to a debussy CD as we zoomed along the highway. that felt nice to say. _my dad._

"so what are you like, annabelle? we have about 16 years to catch up on!" dad said, turning to face me a bit more in his seat.

"well, i know what mom is like since you left. she works at the seattle family clinic." i said, looking for a hidden meaning behind is expression. there was humor, he chuckled a little.

"well, i see your mother has no problem around blood!" he laughed harder. i joined in.

"yeah. and i know that i babysit almost every night," i continued. dad's laughing was cut short. i could tell the matter of my other family members was a touchy subject.

"and i also know that i have a picture of you in my sock drawer." i changed the subject quickly. then i internally kicked myself. that was embarassing, only mom knew about that. dad looked amazed.

"what picture?" he asked, sudenly interested. i shrugged. "i'll see if mom packed it for me," i said, climbing into the backseat and unzipping my suitcase.

i shuffled my things around, careful to hide the surprise for dad behind the lid of the bag, so he couldn't peek at it through the rearview mirror.

i finally found what i was looking for. i climbed back into the front seat and hannded him the photo. he took it, examining it closely. this was one of my favorite pictures, of him and my mother at prom when she was 17. she was wearing a purplish-blue dress with a huge black legcast, while dd was wearing a very classic tuxedo. they were standing next to a monte carlo sign. **(guess when that's from?)**

dad burst out into controlled fits of laughter. i looked at him, puzzled. once he had control again, he said, "i remember this prom. it was the year i met your mother, right after we killed james." he chuckled. mom had told me about james. i growled.

dad just patted my knee. "we can't change the past. but he's gone now." he tried to comfort me. it worked. then we finally pulled up to a curb alongside the highway. we parked next to a small opening into the forest.

"this is one of your mother's favorite places. but it's still a surprise, so wait here." he told me, getting out of the car, and running to my side, and opening the door. he lifted me out, and walked me towards the forest, covering my eyes with his hand. i giggled, still trying to think of where we were going.

after about 5 minutes of running, dad finally led me into another small opening, and uncovered my eyes. in front of me was a little meadow, full of blooming wildflowers. i gasped.

"mom told me about this meadow!" i told him, sitting on the grass. he sat next to me.

"she said that this was where you first told her you loved her." i said. he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"indedd, it was. i remember that day very clearly." he said, picking up a full orange blossom, and tucked it into my hair. i giggled.

"so, did you like your surprise?" he asked. i nodded. "i loved it." i kissed his cheek.

"do you mind if i go hunting for just a bit? i haven't gone in about 3 weeks, and i'm starting to get thirsty." he asked. i looked up at him, indeed, his eyes were black, and the shadows under his eyes were worse.

"sure, i haven't gone recently either. i'll come with you." we stood up and ran into the forest.

we ran east, and he got 2 mountain lions. when he was done, we went south, and he got some deer, while i ran ahead. my brothers had been teaching me to get grizzly bears, and i wanted to try out my skills.

i saw one, and snuck up behind it. i jumped onto its back, but before i could snap its neck, it threw me on the ground. then it stomped on my head a few times.

"DAD, DAD!! HELP ME, DAD!" i screamed as loud as i could. i heard him running my way, but before he got to me, the bear stepped on my head again, and everything went black.

**edward's POV**

after we headed east and i got a few mountain lions, we headed south and i got some deer. but annabelle ran ahead of me and west a little. i figured she was old enough to know how to hunt well, and that she wouldn't attempt to get something big without me.

wow, i was _sooo _wrong.

after i finished up 4 more deer, i heard a grizzly bear growl. my head snapped up, and i panicked a little. _edward, she's 16. she'll be fine._ i thought to myself.

i headed for another deer, but then i heard annabelle's frantic screaming. "DAD, DAD!! HELP ME DAD!"

i ran towards her voice, getting into a panic attack. when i arrived at where she was, a grizzly bear was stomping on her head, and she was unconcious. i ran over and snapped the bear's neck, and it fell to the ground, unconcious also.

i picked annabelle up and ran as fast as i could to the volvo. i set her down in the backseat, and sped down the highway, back towards my house. i pulled out my silver cell phone and dialed my home number.

"hello?" rosalie answered. i heard a football game in the background, and emmett's cheering.

"rosalie, i went hunting with annabelle, and she got hurt. she's unconcious, and i need you to call carlisle. and then call bella." i instructed her, saying the last part slowly. bella was going to kill me. rosalie gasped and told emmett to shut up.

"ok, i'll call bella. alice, call carlisle, now!" i heard rosalie tell alice over the television. then the line went dead. i drove in silence, barley ever taking my eyes off my unconcious daughter in the backseat of the car.

i finally arrived at my house and pulled into the garage.

**oh my gosh, i'm hopping up and down in my seat, i really wanna find out what happens next! leave your reviews below! thanks!**


	9. at the house

**thanks for the 851 hits i've gotten since i wrote this story 4 days ago. i have no clue how it got so popular, but oh well! and i reallly want you guys' opinions, should i make a sequel to this story after i finish it, or not? tell me what u think! and don't forget to ask me if you wanna be a character, and if u do, leave your name, and what you want to be (vampire, werewolf, friend, family, etc) and this is THE most anticipated chapter of the story, so enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**rosalie's POV**

after emmett, alice, jasper, and i got home after going to bella's place, the afternoon was fairly normal. or at least the beginning of it was.

alice was flipping through a fashion mag, jasper was engrossed in one of those stupid, "remembering the civil war" books, and emmett was cheering at a football game. all was normal, and peaceful. then my emergency phone rang.

i picked it up on the first ring. "hello?" i said, and alice sat a little closer next to me. edward sighed with relief on the other end. "rosalie, i went hunting with annabelle, and she got hurt. she's unconcious, and i need you to call carlisle. and then call bella." he gave me these instructions with a tone of hysteria in his voice. shocked, i gasped. he hadn't been this nervous since james got bella about 20 years ago.

"ok, i'll call bella. alice, call carlisle, now!" i yelled at alice over the TV. after emmett heard this, he put the television on mute and ran over to me, with jasper on his heels. i hung up and ran upstairs to carlisle's medical room, while i heard alice talking to carlisle quietly.

i straightened up the room a bit, called bella, and went back downstairs, just in time to see edward burst through the garage door, holding annabelle, who was limp in his arms.

**bella's POV**

after rosalie called, i ran off into the forest toward the cullen mansion. i didn't stop until i reached the house, and ran through the front door, not even bothering to knock.

i followed the voices upstairs and into carlisle's medical room, and froze when i saw carlisle feeling around my unconcious daughter's head, with edward in the corner of the room. he was in a postition where only his mind was holding him there.

"what happened?" i asked him. he looked up at me, suddenly apologetic.

"bella, i'm so sorry! we went hunting, and she ran ahead alone to get a grizzly bear! it knocked her unconcious before i got there!" he practically shouted at me. through his words, i could tell he was contemplating suicide if annabelle wasn't okay.

"it's okay, it was an accident." i calmed down. either jasper was working his gift, or i relaxed at the realization that edward hadn't purposely done anything to hurt her.

he hugged me, and i hugged back. i felt pity for him, i was completely relaxed, and he was freaking out. i patted his shoulder. it seemed like carlisle read my mind.

"edward, calm down. she's alright, just a bit of head trauma, she should wake up in around a day." he informed him. edward was totally shocked.

"a DAY? how could ONE grizzly do that to a VAMPIRE?" he practically screamed at carlisle. edward's father patted his back.

"edward, you're overreacting. she's fine, and, being a vampire, she'll heal 3 times quicker than a human, so conside yourself lucky." he explained calmly, walking out of the room. esme came up to me and gave me a very maternal hug.

"bella, it's been so long! we must catch up later!" she said, kissing my forehead and following carlisle out. it was only the cullen children and me now.

"wow, edward. you put your daughter in a coma the very same day you meet her. good job!" emmett teased. edward started towards him, fists clenched, but alice, jasper and i held him back. he settled down a bit when annabelle groaned a little.

edward went over and stroked her hair. i was astonished at how fatherly he was getting. rosalie slapped emmett upside the head after his stupid comment to edward. they left the room, and shortly after, i heard the football game blaring.

alice and i chatted for a few hours in the corner of the room, being joined by esme soon after. we caught up a little, and i made plans with alice to go shopping with her and esme soon. then they left. it was just me and edward now. i walked next to edward, and examined my daughter a little more closely.

"did she hunt at all?' i asked, and edward shook his head. i sighed.

"well, she'll be crabby and thirsty after she wakes up." i said calmly. i could just feel the guilt pouring out of edward.

"calm down, edward. she's fine. what are you so upset about?" i asked, patting his arm. he sighed.

"i just feel like it's my fault. i shouldn't have let her wander off on her own." he explained, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. i sat next to him, and noticed an orange blossom in annabelle's hair.

"where'd you take her?" i asked, and he looked at the flower too, and realized the reason behind my question.

"i showed her our meadow." he said, smiling a little. i grinned.

"i remember the meadow. wow, i loved it there." i said, leaning forward. edward chuckled.

"what?" i asked, while his chuckling got louder. "you look just like annabelle." he said, tucking my hair behind my ear. i giggled.

"well, i guess, being the first born has its perks!" i said over my shoulder as i ran out of the room. i felt like edward was wanting cry, and i left him alone. my sons were like that, never crying in public. they must get it from their father, because heard soft, tearless sobs upstairs after sitting next to rosalie in the living room.

**edward's POV**

the next 24 hours were a living hell for me. i felt so many things at once. guilt, sadness, scaredness, nervousness. and those were just a few. but all that went away at about 2 o'clock the next morning.

annabelle groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "dad?" she asked with a hoarse voice. i ran over to her side. carlisle and the rest must have heard, because they were in the room within seconds.

"i'm here." i said, holding back overjoyous sobs, patting her hair as gently as possible. she looked so fragile and breakable, even for a vampire. carlisle felt around her head again, and she winced. just like bella did after she almost got crushed by tyler crowley's van when she was 17.

carlisle helped her stand up, she seemed a little wobbly at first, but she steadied herslef soon enough. bella hugged her gently, and then my daughter turned to me.

**so, how did ya like this chapter? it took me a while to do, the writer's block got so bad, i had to go to my sister lori for help, so it might be kinda stupid and fluffy at some parts, but tell me how it was by REVIEWING!!!! thanks!**


	10. annabelle's makeover

**thanks guys, for all of your reviews, i really appreciate it! sorry for the long wait on this chapter, i've had a lot of guitar, piano, drum, and flute lessons recently, and my brothers formed a family baseball team, cuz twilight inspired them!!! lolz its so weird, but my mom and dad are making me be their stupid coach, so i've been busy. and i was suffering from extreme writer's block, but it went away and i got a totally awesome idea for this chapter from my sister, so props for this chapter to lindsay!!!! but keep on reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

i woke up after what seemed like days, and groaned a bit. my head was throbbing terribly, but it passed after a few minutes. i was awake, i could tell, because i heard voices around me, but i felt so weak, i just laid there with my eyes closed.

i felt a pair of hands stroking my hair for a while, and then i heard dad talking to mom. mom was here!?!? oh man, she was going to kill dad! it wasn't even his fault, i was stupid for running after a grizzly all by myself. that thought reminded me that i was thirsty.

i never got to hunt while we were out, and my throat burned terribly. then mom spoke.

"did she hunt at all?" she asked dad, who sounded extrememely close. that thought made me groan a little. i peeked through my lids just enough to see him shake his head. mom sighed.

"well, she'll be crabby and thirsty after she wakes up." mom sounded so calm. dad on the other hand, seemed the exact opposite. i could just feel the guilt rolling out of him. mom and dad carried on a conversation, and i continued to lay there, until i finally couldn't take it anymore.

"dad?" i asked. my voice was hoarse, probably from not moving or talking for about a day. dad was at my side in an instant, and i heard footsteps running up the stairs shortly after. "i'm here." he said quietly, patting my head very gently, like i was a fragile little human or something.

a blonde man who looked like what mom described as dad's father, named carlisle, felt around my head and i winced a little, it was a little touchy. he helped me stand up, and i was a little wobbly at first, but i steadied myself soon enough. i went over and hugged my mother, and she hugged me back gently, kissing my hair. then i turned to dad.

he stared at me uneasily, like if he touched me, he'd hurt me again. i walked up and hugged him hard, just to prove that i wasn't that fragile. but he still lightly hugged me back. i sighed, exasperated, and looked up at him. his eyes were a coal black and the shadows under his eyes were like stormclouds.

"i'm fine dad, calm down." i told him, and he sighed with relief, like he was glad i was able to speak. i turned around to face everyone else. emmett and rosalie were in the doorway, hand in hand, and smiling hugely at me. i walked over and gave rosalie a light hug and she kissed my forehead. i really liked her.

i turned to emmett, and he pulled me up into a bone-crushing hug. i gasped for air, and he let me down after dad snarled at him. then i turned to alice and jasper. they were about 3 feet away, jasper winked at me, and i hugged him hard. i really took a liking to him, he was quiet, just like me. then i turned to alice, who was grinning the hugest of all, hopping up and down.

she pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed my cheek. she pointed to carlisle and a caramel haired woman, who must be carlisle's wife, esme, and told me to say hi. and that was hard for me.

i'm the most shy out of everybody, so meeting new people, especially vampires, is hard for me. i walked up shyly and smiled. esme gave me a very maternal smile and a light hug, and carlisle hugged me and shook my hand.

when i turned back to mom, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "how are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked. i shrugged. "i feel confused!" i replied, and everyone laughed. alice stepped forward.

"come on, ananbelle, you might want to change your clothes," she said, and i looked down at myself. my shirt was covered in dirt, and my jeans had grass stains. "let's go see if i can find you anything to wear." she said, leading me out of the room and down the hall to a lightly-colored room.

**bella's POV**

after annabelle woke up and said hello to everybody, alice took her to find something clean for her to wear. i walked up to edward and patted his arm. "see, carlisle told you she'd be fine." i pointed out, and carlisle nodded. edward just sighed.

"it's still my fault. and when she comes out, i'm going to apologize." he said seriously, sitting down. esme came over and sat next to him. "edward, it's not your fault. she made a mistake, and she ran ahead of you. and she came out alright, so do me a favor and _calm down_." esme enunciated the last few words and left. everyone but jasper followed her out.

"bella, do you think i could talk to you for a second?" he asked. I nodded, and we ran into the forest, out of everyone else's hearing range.

"bella, annabelle really seems to like me. we seem a lot alike. so do you think alice and i could take her out for a day, for some bonding time?" he asked quietly. i was shocked silent. was jasper really this loving towards his neice?

"sure, jasper, i'm sure she'd love that! and she's told me before that you seemed interesting, so you don't have to worry about her not liking you." i told him, patting his shoulder. he gave me a puzzled look. "what has she said about me?" he asked, and we sat on a rock.

"well, i've told her about all of you, and given her descriptions before, and she thinks you are a lot alike, and you are. you are both very quiet, you're both into history, and she has your cheekbones." i finished. jasper looked at his feet, and i'm sure that if he could blush, he would have.

"well then, when she comes back, i'll ask her and alice when we should go." he said, and we hugged for a minute, and ran back home. when we got back into carlisle's medical room and sat down, alice and annabelle walked in.

"alice! wow, she looks great!" i exclaimed. in the 5 minutes that they had been gone, alice had given annabelle a total makeover. her long bronze-colored hair had electric blue streaks, and was pulled up so that the top was up and the bottom was down.

she was wearing a pair of faded distress jeans and a blood red spaghetti strap top with red and white striped converse. but what was dangling from her ears was the most shocking.

she was wearing 2 pendant earrings, and when i looked closer, i saw that the pendants were the cullen family crest. rosalie gasped and grinned. "i love the earrings, alice!" she said, giving alice a dainty high-five.

edward stood up and walked over to annabelle, and i followed. he gave her a light hug and began to talk. "i'm sorry, annabelle. i shouln't have let you get hurt yesterday. please forgive me." he said sullenly. annabelle laughed her twinkling laugh that makes me smile **(heard that before?) **and hugged him tight. he chuckled and kissed her head.

"i'm the one who should be apologizing. i shouldn't have ran ahead. i should have stayed with you. i'm sorry. will _you _forgive _me_?" she asked, and edward's chuckles got louder and harder.

"annabelle swan cullen, you are my daughter. of course i'll forgive you!" he said. she laughed and he held up her head and examined her earrings. "so i guess you're officially part of the family now, huh?" he asked, and she nodded. then jasper stepped in.

"alice, annabelle, can i talk to you for a moment?" he asked, and the girl nodded and followed him into his and alice's room.

**so, tell me how you liked this chapter! i crave reviews people!!!! thanks for reading, tell your friends, and always remember: leaving reviews will change your life!!!!!!**


	11. move in with us

**enjoy this chapter and review! thanks!**

**annabelle's POV**

"alice, annabelle, can i talk to you for a minute?" my uncle jasper asked. we nodded and followed him into alice's and his room. aunt alice and i sat on a hammock in the corner, and uncle jasper pulled up a chair from the computer desk in the other corner.

"annabelle, i was wondering if you'd like to go out for a day with your aunt alice and i," he started, grinning hugely. i nodded eagerly, and aunt alice squealed and hugged me.

"oh my god, there's this adorable little boutique in port angeles, we just _have _to go there!" she said, hopping up and down. i shrugged.

"cool with me. and there's a little music shop in port angeles too, and i saw a really cute guitar i've been saving up for." and i pulled out the money for it. uncle jasper shooed the money with his hand.

"i can buy it for you. how much was it?" he asked, taking a black wallet out of his back pocket and pulling out a wad of cash. i gaped at him, completely dumbfounded. mom was a nurse, and i had 2 jobs, so we had enough money, but we were'nt rich. i could see the cullens were the exact opposite.

"no, it's fine, uncle jasper, i've got the money for it." i said, he and aunt alice just laughed. "annabelle, i'm your uncle. it's my job to spoil you!" he said, fake-punching my arm. i laughed with them and shrugged.

"so, when should we go? it doesn't really matter to me, so what do you guys think?" jasper asked. aunt alice thought for a moment.

"how about tomorrow? emmett told me he and rose want to take you out sometime, too." she asked. uncle jasper and i nodded. aunt alice clapped and kissed my cheek. then she stood up.

"we should get downstairs, before your father has a panic attack." she said, leading us into the living room where esme and rosalie were watching some kind of italian soap opera. my mom and dad looked up at us from their position on the couch.

"well, annabelle, we should probably get going. your brothers and sisters went to grandpa charlie's yesterday, and they'll be wondering where we are if we aren't there when they come home at lunchtime today." she said, standing up and walking up to me. i groaned.

"wait, it's only 9:45!" i complained. mom nodded and wrapped her arm around my waist. "yeah, but you know your brothers will be home to go for a quick hunt at lunchtime." she explained, walking up to the door.

"so say goodbye to grandpa carlisle, grandma esme, aunt alice, uncle jasper, aunt rosalie, uncle emmett, and your father." she told me,and i turned to everyone. dad stood up and walked over to mom.

"well, it would be so much easier if you were to move in with us." he said calmly, like we were to _just _move in with him. mom was shocked.

"do you know how hard it would be to move 25 people, their furniture, and sell our house?" she asked. dad shrugged. "and i'm sure you don't have enough room here." she added.

"well, jasper here's a master with marketing, i'm sure he could sell your house in a month," he said, pointing to uncle jasper, who nodded earnestly.

"and if carlisle, emmett, jasper, and i work fast enough, we could move whatever furniture you need here in a few hours." he continued. all the boys grinned.

"and with esme's interior designing skills and emmett's way with tools, we could have a few more floors scraped together in a few days." he finished, wrapping his arm around my shoulder lightly. mom shrugged.

"as long as we aren't imposing-" but dad cut her off. "you're not imposing because we are inviting you." he said. mom nodded. "okay then. come on annabelle, we should go back for a few hours and we'll come back this afternoon, alright?" she asked. i nodded.

i hugged my grandparents, uncles, aunts, and father and mom and i left for home.

**oh my god, i was given an awesome idea for the next chapter, and i think you all are gonna love it! so right now im gonna give props to earth-fairy2006 for the idea! remember to keep reviewing and stay tuned for more!**


	12. telling brian and temper tantrums

**thanks for all of your support and kindness in your reviews! it's really made a difference in my writing, so keep the reviewss coming! enjoy this chapter!**

**julie's POV**

i was bouncing up and down lightly in me and my twin brother brian's red pickup truck, causing it to shake. brian reached out and held me still, but i still bounced. i know mom told me not to tell the others, but our father that abandoned us came back.

how could _mom _even keep it quiet?

"what's got you so hyped up, jules?" he asked, flicking me in the head. i punched him in the arm and ignored him. he sighed. "whatever." he mumbled under his breath as we pulled up to our school.

we parked and went inside building 8, our history class. i was still hopping when we took our seats at our usual table in the very back corner, away from everyone else. we had about 7 minutes till class started, and i couldn't take it anymore.

"brian, i'll tell you why i'm excited if you promise not to tell _any _of the others. mom told me not to tell anyone, but i just can't take it anymore!" i hissed under my breath. we never talked to any of the other students at school, it was too hard to even keep control of ourselves around the humans, let alone talk to them.

after all these years of us ignoring them, the other students have learned to just give us our space. but i still whispered, this was top secret. brian nodded and i made him pinkie-swear.

"alright, after we finished hunting, and i asked mom where annabelle was, she said she was with our dad." i said quickly, still whispering, trying not to be heard by the girls sitting in front of us, jessica and lauren. they were too busy chattering about boys anyway, i bet they wouldn't have heard me if i screamed.

brian gaped at me for about 3 seconds, and then got suspicous. "our dad? you know he left 16 years ago. are you messing with me?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of huis chest. i sighed and smacked his arm.

"why would i joke about that? and you saw annabelle wasn't there! plus, when we walked in, i smelled other vampires." i snarled the last part. i had a better sense of smell than any of the others, i don't know why, but i just do.

brian knew that and returned to his shocked expression. i nodded and smiled smugly. brian has the gift to completely freeze time and people, but he can pick certain people to leave unfrozen. he froze the time and everyone in the class but me and him, grabbed my hand, and we ran out into the pouring rain.

i was given a little bit of my mother's gift, i can shield people from physical contact, but not other gifts. i used it so that brian and i weren't getting wet, and turned to face him. "what are we doing?" i asked as he led me across the yard and to the truck.

"we're going back home to mom. i want to find out more about our father." he said, and i stopped him. "what?" he asked, annoyed. i sighed.

"we can't go to mom. she'll know i told you, and i'll be in trouble!" i explained, and he contemplated this. he groaned and walked us back to class.

**annabelle's POV**

i was in the car with mom and on our way home when i started to question her.

"when are you going to tell the others about dad?" i asked, and she turned suddenly serious. she pulled over and turned to face me.

"annabelle, listen. i'll tell the others when the time is right. i don't want a group of them hording your father, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. i'll sit them all down and tell them eventually." she said, holding my hands.

"why would you wait so long just to tell your own kids about their father?" i asked, my attitude flaring. that was not a good thing.

my emotions were somehow linked to my gift, and when i got angry, sad, excited, or any other dominant emotion, my gift completely controls my body. mom realized what was going on and held me against the back of the seat. i tried so hard to break free, struggling against her strong arms.

"annabelle, calm down! listen to me! calm down!" she screamed at me over my sudden growling and snarling. i knew i had to, but my body just wasnt listening. i finally broke free of her arms and got out of the car. mom got out quickly and ran around to my side.

she pinned me against the car, but i broke free again within seconds. i sprinted into the forest and as far away as i could. i heard her following me, but i didn't care. i was so angry, i ripped a long strip of bark off a nearby tree and threw it across the forest. she finally caught up to me.

"annabelle, calm down! we'll tell them when the time is right! it might be far away, but these things take time!" she said, grabbing my arms. i growled furiously and ran off into the trees.

**well, how did you like this chapter? i had a lot of writer's block during julie's part, but when i got back to me, it eased up and i came up with the whole anger thing. but props once again to earth-fairy2006 for her idea with julie. you rock! please review and stay tuned!**


	13. calling dad and meeting krystal

**thanks for all your reviews, you guys rock! enjoy this chapter and keep 'em coming!**

**bella's POV**

after bella's gift took her over, i ran after her into the forest nearby. this had happened only once before, and there was only one cure: love. we went to a vampire clan in alaska after the other time happened, and a vamp doctor there said that love would cure it.

i wasn't sure how to give my daughter love, i already loved her, and she knew that. i decided i had to take her to her father. she loved him dearly, and that it might cure her rage.

when i finally caught up with her, she yanked a long strip of bark off a nearby tree and threw it across the woods. i grabbed her wrists, but she yanked away and ran north. i ran slowly, trying to be quiet, and pulled out my cell phone.

i dialed the cullen's house number, and edward answered. "bella, is annabelle okay?" he asked worriedly. wow, he was good.

"i am, but annabelle isn't, she-" but edward cut me off. "i'm on my way!" he exclaimed, and then the line went dead. then i picked up the pace a little after my daughter.

**edward's POV**

after bella and annabelle left, i was in the living room with the rest of my family. emmett had turned on some kind of game show, and all was normal. until the phone rang.

esme ran and got it out of the dining room. she read the caller ID and ran to me and handed me the phone. i sprang up off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"bella, is annabelle okay?" i asked, trying to sound calm-unsuccessfully. after jasper heard this, he was at my side in an instant. i was shocked. i had no idea he was that close to my daughter. bella sighed on the other end.

"i am, but annabelle isn't, she-" but i didn't even let her finish. "i'm on my way!" i exclaimed, hanging up and running out the door. everyone else followed me. i turned and saw my entire family staring at me with shocked faces. i shook my head.

"at least let jasper and me come!" alice whined, her and jasper stepping forward. i sighed in defeat and we ran towards the vampire smell.

**annabelle's POV**

after mom tried to calm me down in the forest, unsuccessfully, i might add, i broke free of her grasp and ran north. i didn't know where i was going, and i didn't care, anger flooded my body.

i finally stopped and punched a tree. i knew i was strong enough to not hurt myself, so i kept at it. mom caught up with me again and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. i waved my hand in front of her face, and she stepped back against another tree.

then dad, aunt alice, and uncle jasper showed up. this anger thing always embarassed me, so, after staring at them, shocked, i ran east as fast as i could. i heard dad come over to mom.

"what happened to her?" he asked. he sounded worried. i would feel a wave of pity and rush over to him, but the anger was too strong. i heard aunt alice next.

"her hair is crazy! and her clothes are a complete mess!" she yelled, sounding truly shocked.

"focus, alice! bella, what happened?" uncle jasper asked, sounding the most scared.

"well, i told her that i'd tell her siblings about you guys when the time was right, and she got mad. her attitude is somehow linked to her gift, and now the anger is controlling her body. the only cure is love." mom explained, and i could tell by her strained voice that she was trying to escape the binding of my gift, holding her back against the tree.

"she already has love!" uncle jasper and dad yelled at once. mom sighed, exasperated.

"well, if she sees someone she loves more than anything else, it should calm her down!" mom yelled. "oooooohhh..." aunt alice said, understanding.

i heard 4 pairs of footsteps behind me, and i just ran faster. i came upon a small cabin, and hid around the side wall. my uncle, aunt, father, and mother ran ahead. as i walked around the wall to the front of the cabin, i started punching trees again.

a redheaded vampire came out of the cabin, alarmed. "who are you?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. i turned, fists clenched, to see her looking at me curiously. she didn't look too much older than me.

"i'm annabelle swan-cullen." i said, punching the tree a few more times. she ran up and grabbed my wrists. i yanked them back, and she stepped back. "what's wrong?" she asked, walking up so she could see my face.

"i'm mad and my gift makes me go crazy." i explained, never stopping the tree-hitting. she "oh-ed" and walked around to my other side. "i'm krystal. i see i'm not the only vampire living in forks." she said, walking behind me.

"cool." i said, still freaking out. she growled at me. i turned to face her, shocked. she crouched down and spoke slowly. "stay away from me. i don't want you stealing all the humans around here, starving me." she said, backing up into her cabin.

"i'm a vegetarian, my family and i only drink animal blood." i explained, turning back around and hitting another tree. she hissed again and i ignored her.

"i don't care. stay away from me!" she hissed, going back inside her cabin. i turned and ran the direction that mom, dad, uncle jasper, and aunt alice went.

**well, tell me how you liked this chapter! review, and stay tuned!**


	14. going home

**enjoy this chapter and remember to review!!!!!!! i need encouragement people!!!**

**annabelle's POV**

after my confrontation with krystal, i ran east, towards where mom, dad, uncle jasper, and aunt alice were. my anger never faltered, and i hit trees as i passed them. i finally reached where my family was, and when they heard me approaching, they turned to face me, displaying many different emotions.

mom looked worried, but very controlled. dad looked scared out of his wits, his hair looked like he had been pulling it out in tufts. uncle jasper was the second most worried-looking, he looked like he would never smile again. and aunt alice was very confused-looking, she looked puzzled when she turned, but relieved when she saw me.

i still felt embarassed, and i ran past them. i finally couldn't take it anymore, and fell to the ground a few miles north, and sobbed angry venom tears. i heard my family approaching, and the ground dissappeared from underneath me.

i was too angry to look up, but i thought i heard dad whispering something like, "it's okay, you're fine" in my ear until i was back inside my mom's ashton marton vanquish. i was still in dad's arms, and i heard mom, uncle jasper, and aunt alice talking around me.

"she's sad, not mad, bella." uncle jasper explained to mom. i realized he was using his gift to tell my emotions, and tried to stop the venom tears from flowing...unsuccessfully. i felt someone rubbing my back, and i had my suspicions that it was aunt alice, but i couldn't be sure through the venom tears.

the car finally stopped, and i felt dad carrying me into his house. i heard gasps and running, and mom explaining to everyone what happened.

"come here, annabelle, let's get you some new clothes." aunt alice said, helping me up. she lead me upstairs and into her and uncle jasper's room. "alright, here, put these on, and we'll go back downstairs, okay?" she asked, kissing my forhead and leaving me alone to change.

**alice's POV**

after i gave annabelle a pair of jeans and a nice halter top, i went back downstairs with everyone else. edward and bella were on the loveseat directly across from the TV, talking to carlisle.

"so, how do they age?" carlisle asked, leaning forward. i guess they were talking about the other kids now. i sat next to rosalie on the couch.

"well, i saw another vampire doctor in alaska, and he said that they all stop aging at the age of their father." she said, gesturing to edward with her thumb. carlisle nodded and sat back.

"so, when do me and rose get to hang out with annabelle?" emmett asked, laughing his booming laugh. bella shrugged.

"i don't know. when do you want to hang out with annabelle?" she asked. rose joined in the conversation now.

"how about this weekend? i really do think you should tell the others soon, bella." she advised. bella nodded.

"how about this weekend? you bring them over, and we'll sit them down and explain it." esme asked, sitting next to carlisle and holding his hand.

"sure, that's fine with me." bella said quietly. then annabelle walked downstairs, and edward and jasper sprang out of their seats.

**annabelle's POV**

after i changed into alice's clothes, i headed downstairs quietly. when i got to the bottom step, dad and uncle jasper sprang out of their seats. i held up my hands, showing that i was fine. dad relaxed and mom pulled him back down, but uncle jasper stepped forward.

"so, are we still on for tomorrow, honey?" he asked softly. i nodded, and he sat down next to aunt alice. mom patted the spot in between her and dad, and i sat there, laying my head on dad's chest and sighing.

they all started talking about moving in sometime over the long weekend, but i tuned out. i was watching some game show on tv, when aunt alice spaced out. uncle jasper kept talking, but grasped her hand in his until she returned to earth.

"um, i'll be right back." aunt alice said, running outside. uncle jasper followed her, and i followed uncle jasper. we found aunt alice running out into the forest at full speed.

**so, how'd you like this chapter? review and tell me people!!!!!!!**


	15. visions and tickle fights

**i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! i really, truly love it when you guys review and tell me your opinions, even though some aren't so nice...but anyway, keep reviewing, and i'll keep writing, because even writers need fuel, people!!!! but this chapter might get kinda off-track because my brothers are pulling pranks on my sisters while they sleep, so just a quick FYI. i also wnana give a disclaimer: i dont own twilight, or bella's lullaby which will be in this chapter. enjoy this chapter AND KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!!!**

**annabelle's POV**

after aunt alice had a vision and ran out of the room, uncle jasper and i followed close behind, to find her running into the forest. "come on." uncle jasper said over his shoulder as he lead me after aunt alice.

we kept running towards her scent until we found her at the cabin where i met krystal earlier. i ran up to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her from going inside. "what are you doing, aunt alice? i met a vampire here earlier, and she told me to stay away from here!" i hissed under my breath.

aunt alice just nodded. "exactly. she had no right to say that to you. now go back with your uncle jasper, annabelle." she hissed back, gently pushing me back to my uncle. he grabbed _my _wrist and pushed me behind him.

aunt alice went inside slowly, and then i heard growling and hissing. i stepped forward, but uncle jasper held hs arm out in front of me. "your aunt alice's got this." he said. but he didn't sound so sure.

then aunt alice started telling krystal that "i could go wherever i want to" and krystal just said "well, this is my property, and i can tell her to get off it anytime i want to" and then aunt alice came outside.

"what happened, alice?" uncle jasper asked when aunt alice rejoined us. she just shook her head. "i'll explain it later." she replied. and then we took off for home.

**edward's POV**

bella was talking to carlisle when alice had a vision. bella continued talking, but she grasped my hand firmly. when alice came back to the present, she mumbled something and ran outside, with jasper and annabelle behind her.

after they were gone, bella turned to me. "what did she see, edward?" she asked, and i could hear the concern in her voice.

"she saw a vampire telling annabelle to stay away from her. it was from this morning, i could tell, annabelle was punching trees." i explained, standing up and running after them.

i didn't want them to hear me, they would just send me back, so i ran more slowly and hid around trees as they ran. when jasper, alice, and annabelle stopped in front of a small cabin, i hid behind a tree a few yards away.

alice went inside and i heard hissing and growling. she had a conversation with the vampire, apparently named krystal, and jasper held annabelle behind him.

alice finally came back, and they ran home. i followed suit. the only thing holding me back from killing that other vampire was the example i would be setting for my daughter.

**annabelle's POV**

after aunt alice, uncle jasper, and i got back to dad's house, we all sat down like nothing ever happened, and nobody questioned us. dad had no doubt told them what happened, anyway, he stopped talking abruptly after we arrived.

"annabelle, it's noon, we should probably get home now." mom said, standing up once again. i nodded and stood up. dad followed.

"what are you doing, edward?" mom asked when he followed us to the door. he laughed with everyone else.

"making sure my daughter doesn't go on another rampage, of course." he answered calmly, walking out to mom's car and opening the door. mom climbed in, with dad riding shotgun. we drove home in silence, but when we got home, dad followed us inside.

"so, jasper wanted me to remind you about tomorrow," he said, turning to me. i nodded and he kissed my forehead before i went upstairs.

when i got up there, i unpacked the suitcase mom had packed for me, only to find that i had forgotten to give dad his surprise. i ran back downstairs and came in the living room.

"mom, i forgot to give it to him." i said. i didn't even have to say what, she already knew. she nodded. "i'll leave you two alone." she said, running out the back door and into the forest. dad stood up and followed me to my bedroom. i sat down at the piano and started to play.

dad gave mom a CD of songs he played on the piano, and she gave it to me for a 10th birthday present. i loved the lullaby that he played for her, and i learned, by ear, how to play it. **(yes i really did in real life, too)**.

while i played, he sat on my bed and listened, smiling. he was confused at first, but once i started playing, he recognized it and smiled.

when i finished he got up and hugged me. then he tickled me. i started laughing and ran downstairs. he followed me, and i screamed. he tackled me in the living room and tickled me some more.

when i started gasping for air, he stopped and started laughing himself. i stood up and inched towards him, grinning evily.

"oh no! don't you dare!" he said slowly, inching away. i ran up and tickled him back. i chased him around a few times, and mom came back. she just stared at us. we stared back. she burst out laughing. so did we.

i love my dad.

**hope you liked this chapter!!!! WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!! thanks for reading!**


	16. instant messaging

**enjoy this chapter and review!!!!!!!**

**annabelle's POV**

after me and dad's tickle fight, he and mom settled in downstairs to watch TV. i was bored, so i went to my room and turned on my laptop.

i noticed my friend alexie rae was online, so i IM-ed her.

"hey" i typed, opening up my email on another tab. i heard mom and dad laughing downstairs.

"hi! where have u been, u werent at school yesterday or today." she replied. but i was waaayyy too deep in my thoughts to answer her.

i had gotten an email from aunt alice from shortly after mom, dad, and i left earlier.

"annabelle, your uncle jasper seems to have bought you a little present after you left. love forever and ever, aunt alice." i sighed and returned to my IM menu with alexie rae.

"yeah, um, i've been doing some mother-daughter bonding stuff with my mom. yeah, i need to go, my sister wants to go shopping." i typed quickly, but i realized too late that it was the wrong thing to say.

"oh cool! can i come?" she asked. i scrambled for an excuse as my fingers hovered uselessly over the keyboard.

"no, my mom says we still need more bonding time. bye!" and with that, i shut down the chat. i waited until alexie rae signed off, too, before i entered aunt alice's email address to my contacts list on the IM system.

after i did, it said she was online, and i IM-ed her. "hey aunt alice, i got your email." i typed, checking the rest of my email.

"oh alright. well like i said, your uncle jasper may have picked you up a little something." she replied. i could just feel the excitement in her words. i sighed.

"i told him that i would pay for whatever it is that i want." and i'm sure she could feel the exasperation in my words as she typed.

"and he told you that as your uncle he has a right to spoil you!" and she put a laughing smiley face at the end of her message. i laughed too, and started typing again.

"so, what's going on there?" i asked, looking for some kind of conversation. it's like i could almost hear uncle emmett's booming laughter as aunt alice replied.

"well, your grandparents are waiting for me to shut up so they can talk to you." she said, and i laughed. aunt alice didn't talk too much...occasionally.

"here they are." she typed. i waited until another message showed up on the screen.

"hello annabelle, this is carlisle." he typed, and i was at a loss of reply for a second. what was i supposed to say, i'd never really talked to the guy!

"oh, hi carlisle." i typed, and i heard dad laugh downstairs.

"i was wondering when you'd be back, your uncle jasper has something for you." he said, and i groaned. why did everyone have to know that?

"oh, yeah, aunt alice told me. i'll see if my mom will let me come back with dad after he leaves." i said, and i heard dad coming towards the stairs.

"i have to go, dad's coming." i typed quickly, as dad walked up the stairs. oh, i wished carlisle would type faster.

"oh, alright, well, i'll see you soon then." he typed, and then he signed off.

as dad made his way up the stairs, i shut down the computer and put it back on the desk. i ran behind the bedroom door, and i had an idea.

**well, i just wanted to squeeze in a chapter before i headed off to school *groan*. i hate school. but i'll post another chapter right after i get home, unless i have a ton of homework, then i'll post more later tonight. but i'll get at least 1 more chapter in today, so stay tuned. keep reviewing!!!**


	17. looking through the desk

**i've been getting soooo many people subscribing, so thanks! but i only get around 3 reviews a day :( I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY! so please review! enjoy!**

**edward's POV**

i was downstairs watching a TV show on TBS with bella for about 20 minutes before they cut to a commercial break. damn economy.

"so what have you been up to for the past 16 years?' i asked casually. she sighed.

"i've been waiting to do this." and she kissed me full on the lips. at first it was a small kiss, but soon it turned passionate. she pulled back to look in my eyes. i gazed back into hers, sad that she pulled away so soon.

"promise me something." she said. it probably was meant to come out as a question, but it sounded more like an order. a kind order though.

"and what would that be?" i murmured, stroking her face softly, and she suddenly turned serious.

"promise me that you'll never leave me or annabelle again. she's been asking about you for 16 years, wanting to learn every last thing about you, collecting photos of you. and if you leave, it'll crush her. and me." she said. i was astonished. i had no idea that bella was that serious.

"i promise you, i'll never leave again. i would never want to hurt either of you. and if i did, jasper and alice would rip me to shreds." i promised, making my tone sound light and joking at the end.

bella laughed. "good." and she crawled in my lap and kissed me again. we were like this for at least 5 more minutes before ipulled away.

"i should go up and check on _our _daughter." i said, putting her back next to me and kissing her cheek. i abbreviated the last part, it was important.

i walked up the stairs, and i heard silence upstairs. i walked into annabelle's room, and she was nowhere to be found.

**annabelle's POV**

i ran and hid behind my bedroom door, just before dad walked in. he looked around, and stepped in further.

he walked towards my desk, and i froze. i have a special desk in my room that is full of the memoirs of my life. i have personal photos, my journals, CDs of my music, school yearbooks, bags of collected blood (one of the many perks of having a nurse for a mother) and, the most personal, letters to dad.

when i first started asking mom about dad and she told me he left, i was really emotional about it. i cried those stupid venom tears every single night, i took days off school because they blinded me.

mom decided to send me off to a wackjob therapist, and she told me a good way to express my feelings about this was to write fake letters to him. mom thought it was an excellent idea, and she made me write letters to him from when i was 6 to 10.

and, unfortunately, he picked up the folder that said "LETTERS TO DAD" in huge letters. he opened it and picked out the very first one i ever wrote, the most embarassing one i'd ever written.

it was while i was still emotional about it, and i wrote things like "i hate you" and "how could you do this to us" and stuff like that, but, thankfully, when i was 14 and re-read them, i drew an arrow up to the margins where i wrote "forget it. i was 6."

i only wrote the things in the margins because, since i found out about dad, i never gave up hope that he would come back.

mom always said, "annabelle, i know you want him to come back, but he abandoned us. if he really cared about me or you, he'd be here." and she'd kiss my cheek and leave. shows what she knows.

i watched him carefully, searching for any sign of emotion when he read the letter. when he read the "i hate you" lines, he looked pretty hurt, but he followed the arrows and read my correction, and laughed.

after he read the letter, he put it in the folder, and put the folder away. he picked up another folder marked "mom" and opened it immediately.

he looked through pictures mom had given me of her school pictures, baby pictures, when she had me and everyone else, and with grandpa charlie and grandma renee.

he put that away, and picked up another folder. when he picked it up and i read the title over his shoulder, i slapped myself mentally. it was my "dad" folder.

he looked at every single picture in the folder that mom had given me for my 11th birthday. there weren't many pictures, but i had other things in there, too, like songs i had written for him over the years as mom told me more about him.

he put that down, and picked up one of my CDs and stuck it in my radio. my singing and guitar-playing filled the room. it was a song i'd written about mom and dad's romance (at least as much as mom told me) when they were together.

it wasn't much of a song, i wrote it when i was 10, and i used the guitar music from miley cyrus's "butterfly", and added my own lyrics.

after the song was over, dad took ou the CD an put it away, smiling. i decided it was time to intervene. it was time to try my idea.

i creeped forward as slowly and quietly as i could, and sprang on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

he jumped, which made me crack up laughing. as soon as he heard who it was, he relaxed and laughed, too. he craned his neck to look at me.

"so do you still hate me?" he asked. i laughed and shook my head.

"give me a break, i was 6!" i said, kissing his cheek. "so you're forgiven."

he grinned and kissed my cheek this time. "you're really good at music. who taught you?" i just laughed.

"a nice little teacher named annabelle swan-cullen." i hopped down and flopped on my couch. he followed.

"really? wow, that's awesome!" he exclaimed, giving me a high-five. i giggled and groaned. he suddenly became alarmed.

"what's wrong?" he asked urgently, and i fake-punched his arm.

"uncle jasper bought me something. i HATE presents!" i groaned into the couch arm. he bust out laughing.

"what's funny?" i asked, and i waited at least 5 minutes until he caught his breath again.

"you are just like your mother." he choked out before going into another laughing fit.

**tell me how u liked the chapter, I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING, PEOPLE! thanks for reading!**


	18. i hate gifts

**hey guys! thanks so so so so much for reading, and KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!! **

**annabelle's POV**

dad and i were like that for the rest of the afternoon. after dad stopped laughing, he turned on my music again, and we sat there on my couch, with my head on his shoulder, and his arm around my shoulders.

mom came up around 4:00, and stopped the music. "hey!" i said when she shut it off right in the middle of a song i wrote for dad when i was 15.

"well, brian just called to ask when he'd get to meet his dad." she said, putting her hands on her hips. i gaped at her, while dad just stared back and forth between us, confused.

"you told him!? yay!" i said, getting up and hugging her. she shook her head.

"no, i didn't tell him. when the rest of the kids came home for a hunt at lunchtime, i told julie where you were, and she must have told brian." she explained calmly, although i knew she was infuriated on the inside.

"mom! why would you tell julie!? you know she can't keep a secret!" i yelled at her, running downstairs and grabbing my grey sweater off the back of the living couch.

dad and mom followed. "where are you going, annabelle?" mom asked frantically. i knew she couldn't hide her feelings for very long.

"i'm going to find julie and rip her throat out." i answered, running out the front door. two hands grabbed both my wrists. i was expecting to find mom holding me back, but instead i found dad gripping me.

"what's going on?" he asked, pulling me and mom abck into the house and sitting us on the couch.

"mom told my sister julie about you coming, and she couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it!" i yelled, infuriated. mom patted my arm.

"calm down, annabelle. do you want a repeat of this morning?" she asked sternly. i calmed down immediately.

"oh. well, at least we know she's got some of emmett in her." dad chuckled. mom joined in, and soon, i did too.

"well either way, julie's going to have a nice little conversation with my fists later." i grumbled when we were done laughing.

"where are the rest anyway?" i asked when mom put my sweater on the back of the couch.

"i sent them to your grandpa charlie's." she answered. dad looked up.

"how's charlie been? wow, it's been years..." he trailed off at the end, apparently taking a trip down memory lane.

"he's been fine. he's got a thing for sue clearwater now, too." she added, grinning. dad chuckled darkly.

"well, if i don't get annabelle here back to my house, alice, rose, and esme are kill me." dad said casually, standing up and leading me to the front door.

"oh, okay. tell everyone i say hi." mom said, kissing my forehead, and then dad's lips. they started making out, and i groaned.

"god, get a room!" i groaned, going outside and getting in dad's car. i heard his and mom's laughter before they started kissing again.

i started his car and honked the horn impatiently. i heard him tell mom goodbye, and he was inside with me in a flash.

"how'd you start the car without the keys?" he asked, pulling out of the driveway and speeding into the forest.

"dad, i have brothers. i've learned a thing or two." i said, and we laughed a bit before pulling up to his house.

aunt rose, aunt alice, and grandma esme were sitting on the porch talking when we pulled up. dad opened my door for me and we headed up to the 3 anxious-looking girls on the porch.

_wow, esme is waaayyy to young to be a grandma! _i thought to myself before we got to them.

"jazzy, they're here!" aunt alice called before dancing up and kissing my cheek. esme and rosalie were close behind her.

"we're glad you're here, dear, your uncle jasper's been excited for you to see your gift." my too-young-to-be-a-grandmother said, and i groaned.

"i hate gifts." i mumbled, as aunt alice and aunt rose covered my eyes. again, everyone laughed.

"she's a spitting image of edward, but she's much more like bella." aunt rose commented.

i was a little nervous because i was being blind-folded by my aunt's hands and completely unaware of where i was going, but soon, i heard a door open, and another pair of hands taking mine and leading me forward.

"hey, darlin', glad you're here." uncle jasper's voice said, kissing my cheek. i assumed his hands were the ones i was holding, because soon he spoke again.

"i'm told you don't like gifts, but i'm your uncle, so you have to at least let me give you _one _present a week." he said, and i groaned.

"a _week_? fine." i mumbled, as aunt alice and aunt rose sat me down on the couch...i think.

then they removed their hands.

**heeheehee i left you all a cliff-hanger! but i'll start working on the next chapter once i post this one, so stay tuned! and seriosuly, keep reviewing people, writers need encouragement to write, and without writing, what will writers do?**


	19. surprise

**well, here i am. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! come on people, its a little button right at the bottom. come on, push it. i promise you the volturi wont jump out and eat you. but enjoy this chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

after uncle jasper, aunt alice, and aunt rosalie sat me on the couch, they uncovered my eyes.

and sitting in front of me was the guitar from the music shop that i wanted, and one of those vintage silver microphones with a set of proffessional headphones.

i screamed. everyone laughed. i gaped at in shock. i knew they were rich, but were they really rich enough to buy me recording equipment?

"so, did you like your first gift out of many more to come?" uncle jasper asked, chuckling. i ran up and hugged him. then i pulled away and looked him straight in the eye, totally serious.

"i don't want anyone spending a large amount of money on me. that's one thing i've learned from my mom." i said jokingly. he laughed and kissed my forehead. "no promises, darlin" and i turned to everyone else.

"let's hear a song, annabelle!" aunt rosalie said, and everyone else nodded. i grinned. i was about to say i didn't have my music with me, but dad stepped up and handed me my music folder.

"i'm always prepared." he replied to my questioning look. i looked around at everyone else.

"any requests?" i asked. uncle emmett spoke up then.

"what's your favorite song?" he asked. i smiled and put on the headphones, picked up the guitar, and started to sing into the microphone.

i sang "decode" by paramore, my favorite-est song ever. i put my heart into it, and when i came to the "boiling in my blood" part, everyone laughed.

i finished the song, and everyone cheered loudly. i beamed.

i love my family.

**hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**


	20. seeing amanda

**come on, people, i only got 2 reviews on the last chapter! i need more to keep writing! and people have been writing me saying they want a sequel...that won't happen unless i have ENCOURAGEMENT in the form of REVIEWS to keep writing! but seriously, if you guys send me more of your opinions on the story, i'll keep writing. but anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

after i sang "decode" for my family, everyone kind of went back to what they were doing before. but shortly after, aunt alice stood up.

"i'll be right back, jazzy." and she walked out of the room and upstairs. i scooted closer to uncle jasper and he wrapped his arm over my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"dad, what time is it?" i asked, and he looked up from gazing out the window. he checked his watch.

"it's 8:00. why?" he asked, and i stood up. i ran outside and took out my cell phone. dad followed me out.

"hey, mom." i said into the receiver. dad sat on the porch and watched me warily.

"hi, sweetie. is everything okay over there?" she asked, sounding a bit concerned at the end. i sighed. why did everybody think i was in trouble? just because i go on a rampage and get knocked into a coma in the same week, doesn't mean i'll always be in some sort of situation!

"no, everything's fine. has amanda called yet?" i asked. my sister amanda and i made plans for me to help her with her pitching in the baseball clearing tonight, and i totally forgot about it.

"yes, she's called, and don't worry, i told her you were out hunting." she replied, and i sighed. i hated breaking promises.

"well, i'm going over to get her. we'll practice tonight. bye mom." and i hung up. dad stood up and looked at me questioningly. i shook my head.

"i just made plans with my sister to help her with her pitching at our baseball clearing tonight, and i'm going to get her." i explained as i went inside and got my bag and sweater. everyone else stood up.

"i remember the clearing." aunt rose said. i smiled.

"well, bye everyone. i'll be back in a few hours." i said, hugging and kissing everybody goodbye. i stopped at dad.

"try not to have a panic attack if i'm out later than 3 hours. we might stop for a hunt afterwards." i said, patting his arm. he laughed.

"only if you promise not to run after any bears alone." he joked back, and i laughed with him. i blew him a kiss over my shoulder as i ran towards grandpa charlie's house.

i got there in record time, dashing through the forest. i slowed when i got into his front yard, and walked up to the door. despite my many complaints, mom never told grandpa charlie or grandma renee about what we are.

i rang the doorbell, and my brother jason answered. he grinned when he saw me.

"hey, annabelle, haven't seen you in a few days. whoah, you got streaks in your hair!" he mused, looking at my hair and then my face. i nodded.

"come on in, ananbelle!" i heard grandpa charlie call from the kitchen. i followed jason inside and stopped when i saw grandpa charlie doing dishes.

"grandpa charlie! you're actually doing dishes! congrats!" i said, and he shrugged. i turned around and walked into the living room.

"where's amanda?" i asked, but i figured she would hear me, and she was downstairs in a minute. she smiled and hugged me.

"hi annabelle. are you ready to go to the clearing?" she asked, and i nodded. she grabbed her raincoat off the back of a rocking chair, and, after saying goodbye to everyone else, we ran towards the clearing.

**sorry this one is so short, i wanted to get a short chapter in before school *groan*. like i said before, if i have homework, i'll post later tonight, but if not, then i'll post more after i get home. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! thanks for reading!**


	21. playing the game

**PEOPLE! I ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! but seriously, review. enjoy this chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

after me and amanda said goodbye to everyone, we ran towards the clearing. the run was nice, the drizzly rain felt soothing on my neck.

"alright, i brought some balls, and a bat." amanda said, pulling the things out of her backpack. i nodded and she handed me the bat.

"let's see what you can do." i said, standing at home plate with the bat. she nodded, and threw me the ball. it went too low, and nearly hit me in the ankles.

"sorry!" she exclaimed. i shrugged and came over to her.

"i see, your throwing is too low. you just have to hold your arms up a little, like this," i held her elbows up higher. she nodded.

"now, let's try this again." i said, running back to my previous position. she pitched me the ball, and i hit it straight into the forest. she grinned triumphantly. then my cellphone rang.

"hello?" i asked, confused. mom knew where i was.

"hey, annabelle, it's amy. after you guys left, everyone wanted to play baseball, so we're coming over there, okay?" my sister asked. i was suddenly excited.

"sure! i'm in the mood for some fun, anyways!" i practically yelled. amy laughed.

"okay, well, we'll be there in a second, sis. bye!" and she hung up. me and amanda made small talk for a few minutes until everyone arrived. i got up and went straight up to julie and growled at her. she patted my shoulder.

"nice to see you too, sis." she said. i thought about how dissapointed mom would be if i killed julie, so i just glared at her and grabbed the bat. austin picked up the ball and stepped up to the pitcher's mound.

i nodded at him and he pitched the ball full-speed. even though austin loved a great challenge, he still was inferior to my baseball skills. i swung at even fuller-strength, and the ball soared into the woods.

arianna saw it, and dashed after it. she finally jumped, caught it straight out of the air, and threw it to rick on first base. but luckily, i slid on it just before rick caught it. he groaned in defeat and threw it back to austin.

casey, austin's twin brother, was up at home plate next. i chuckled softly, as did most everyone else. austin kicked everything up a notch when he was against his brother. he threw the ball with amazing agility to casey, who smacked it back over the treetops.

he smirked at austin and ran to first base. i was too busy running back to home plate to notice who stepped into the clearing next.

**teehee cliff hanger! i suppose i'll just have to wait until i get 5 reviews (or more), until i post anymore! i'll just write up the chapters and leave them there, sad, in my documents folder on my laptop, waiting to be posted. SO REVIEW PEOPLE! thanks for reading!**


	22. finally meeting dad

**sorry it's been so long since i've posted any new chapters, my sisters have given me a makeover, from my tomboy look to a stupid barbie-girl. but here i am, and here's another chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

my brothers and sisters and i were playing an awesome game of baseball, and right after i slid onto home plate, someone stepped into the clearing from the trees.

it was dad. _our _dad.

i gasped and ran at full speed towards him. everyone else was completely frozen in shock behind me. well, at least they weren't following me.

i was running so fast, i had trouble stopping, and a pair of firm hands caught me. i stared up at him, and he smiled down at me.

"dad! what are you doing here!?" i hissed through my teeth, gesturing towards the others with my head. he chuckled.

"calm down. your mother sent me. she decided it was time to tell them." he said in a loud voice, and that set everyone off. i heard gasps and shocked whispers and "oh my god" at least 10 times.

he turned and gave a small, kind smile at my siblings. all of their beautiful faces stared back at him, and i noticed that everyone was frozen in a position that they were at before, austin had a baseball in his hand, casey was still at home plate, bat in his hands.

he turned back to me, beaming. "they all look so much like bella." he laughed, and i couldn't help but join in.

"and they are sooo much like their aunts and uncles." i giggled, and kissed his cheek. "wait here!" i said over my shoulder as i ran back to them. then everyone felt it was free to ask their questions.

"is that dad? what is he doing here, annabelle? how do you know him? is he staying? are we gonna meet him?" everyone yelled at me at once. i held up a hand, and everyone shut up.

"yes, that is dad. i met him at school a few days ago. he's staying. we're moving in with him and mom." i answered as many questions as i could at once. the girls clapped and hopped up and down, and the boys high-fived.

"alright, don't overwhelm the poor man, he can't take a stampede." i said, kissing alecia's forehead. they all nodded, and we turned to him.

he was staring at us, and gave a feeble wave. i waved back and ran over to him. he bust out laughing.

"your uncle emmett's gonna go mad!" he managed to choke out. i laughed with him and i heard some chuckles from the field.

once we calmed down, i stuck out my hand, and he took it. i lead him over to everyone else slowly, and cleared my throat.

"yeah, everyone, this is...um...dad." i muttered. i was at a loss of words. i wish mom was here. apparently, she answered my prayers, and she was at our side in an instant.

"mommy!" my little sister allison yelled, running up and leaping into her arms. she laughed and kissed her hair, turning to dad.

"so, what do you think, edward? there's 23 more of you, now." she said, giggling. he laughed.

"yeah, i guess so." he said, and i could tell he was shocked.

i might just be modest, but i think my brothers and sisters are soooo much more beautiful than me, because mom was barely a newborn when i was born, and so i resulted much, much, MUCH less cooler than them.

i mean, my sisters had flowing bronze hair, and the boys had perfectly cut brunnette hair, like mom. and i was a bronze-ish brunnette-ish hair color with hair longer than my back. i was the freak.

mom stepped forward and stood in front of everyone else.

"could you all react a little more? you just met your father, and all you can do is stand there?" she demanded, and i knew she was trying to sound stern, but her demand came out jokingly.

"nice to meet you! my name's lindsay!" my headstrong sister lindsay exclaimed, sticking out her hand eagerly. that's lindsay, always first to get excited about something. dad shook her hand and kissed her head. she beamed and went back to stand with the others.

it went like this for everyone else, but nobody was near as outgoing as she was. most of us are pretty shy, so that explains it. after everyone finished their introductions, thich took about 2 hours, dad turned to me and mom.

"shall we go to my house and see everyone's new rooms?" he asked calmly, but his eyes were excited. mom was shocked.

"they really finished enough rooms for 24 people in 2 hours?" mom asked. dad nodded.

"when you have 2 interior decorators for a mother and sister, and a brother who works wonders with tools, you could built a city in a day." he joked, grinning from ear to ear.

mom, along with everyone else, nodded eagerly, and we ran off into the forest.

**sorry i'm having to leave you all a cliff hanger, but if you want more, you're going to have to give me at LEAST 10 reviews!**


	23. my room

**sorry it's been so long since i've posted any more chapters, i played guitar at a fundraiser thingy, so i've been busy. but here's another chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

the run over to dad's house was fairly entertaining, austin challenged me to a race, and i pranked him BIG TIME.

he asked if we could race and i said okay, then i hid behind a tree while he ran ahead of me. once he was past me, i ran down a side section back to dad's house. then i jumped on the roof and ran to the side that aunt rose and uncle emmett's room was on.

she was laying across the sofa listening to her ipod, and i hung down from the window.

"aunt rose!" i whispered, and she jumped. when she saw it was me, she giggled and helped me through the window.

"what are you doing, sweetie?" she asked between giggles. i chuckled with her and sat down. she sat next to me and tossed her ipod on the computer desk in the corner.

"i tricked my brother into thinking i would race him to the front door, and i'm really in here." i answered calmly. after she decoded my words, she gaped at me.

"they're coming here? today?" she asked, suddenly excited. i nodded and she sprang up and ran to the door.

"i _have _to tell your aunt alice!" she exclaimed, and i followed her across the hall into aunt alice and uncle jasper's room. aunt alice was on the computer, and, from the looks of it, looking at clothes on the internet. big surprise.

"alice! they're coming today!" aunt rose practically screamed at aunt alice. wow, alice was way quicker than rose, because she hopped up and down immediately.

"i know! i saw them with edward, bella, and annabelle! they're beautiful, and so much like edward! but they really need makeovers, though." she trailed off at the end. then i saw that she was looking at boy's clothes, and i laughed. my brothers _did _need to retire their outfits.

"they'll be here in around an hour, because bella wants to stop by her house and see what she can do about selling the house." aunt alice informed us. that formed another question.

"oh yeah, dad said you guys were building more rooms here. are they done yet?" i asked, and aunt alice stood up and covered my eyes. again. there were way too many surprises here.

"yeah, they are. and i have a feeling you'll like your room." aunt rose said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. when we came to a staircase, she lifted me up, aunt alice still covering my eyes.

aunt rose set me down and led me across a long hallway, and i heard uncle emmett at the far end.

"hey girls! are you ready, annabelle?" he asked excitedly. i nodded, bracing myself to be thrown into one of aunt alice's extreme decoration experiments.

aunt alice uncovered my eyes.

i looked into my own personal heaven.

there was a nice, expensive-looking bed with blue covers and a black wooden headboard. the walls were of a beach, the bottom was a sandy beach, and the middle and top were beautiful waves.

there was a HUGE walk-in closet that covered the entire right side of the room, probably a gift from aunt alice. on the left side, there was another room, with tinted windows and a big wooden door.

there was a cherrywood desk next to the bed, with a worklamp, drawers, a space for my laptop, and...oh my god. i walked over to it, and picked up the picture frame next to the worklamp.

it was a photo of my too-young-to-be grandparents, aunt rose, aunt alice, uncle jasper, uncle emmett, and dad smiling up at me. if i could cry, i would have.

i spun back around to everyone, who apparently had heard us and gathered, and smiled. they all grinned back at me, and i hugged them.

"thanks! i love it!" i said after all the hugs and kisses were over. then i turned to the room on the left side. grandma esme seemed to guess my thoughts.

"why don't you go check it out?" she asked, and i could hear her smiling. i walked over to it slowly, half expecting a giant blow-up worm to pop out at me, and gathered the courage to open the door.

inside was a wooden stool, the vintage microphone and guitar from uncle jasper, and a mixboard in the corner. i just gaped at it as everyone filtered into the room and stood there, staring at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"y-you built me a recording studio?" i managed to ask, and uncle emmett nodded. i pinched myself, and, once i was sure i wasn't daydreaming, screamed. everyone bust out laughing as i did this, and uncle emmett came over.

he picked me up, put me in the stool, handed me the guitar, and stood back withe everyone else. i was still stuck in my shocked, unmoving position when grandpa carlisle spoke up.

"like a queen on her throne." he mused, and everyone laughed.

"like alice in a shopping mall." uncle jasper said, and everyone laughed harder. then my cell phone rang.

"hello?" i asked into the reciever, coming back to earth.

"hey, annabelle. mom wants to know if they've finished everybody's rooms over there." i heard my brother brendan ask on the other end.

"yeah, and after seeing mine, i have a feeling you all are going to like yours." i said, going back into my room and flopping on the bed. aunt alice and aunt rose followed and repeated my action.

"cool. well, mom says she's gotta wrap up a few things at home, and we'll be over there in an hour or two. see ya." and he hung up. i flipped my phone closed and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"so, are we going to start our day together anytime soon?" uncle jasper asked, leaning against the wall as everyone but aunt alice left.

"oh, yeah, i forgot we're going out today. i'm ready when you guys are." i said, and stood up.

"cool! let's go!" aunt alice said, and we went downstairs, said goodbye to everyone, got into her porsche, and left.

**i'm gonna wait for 10 reviews before i post the day with jasper and alice! SO START SENDING!!!! **


	24. the power of camera phones

**sorry it's been a while since i've posted, my family's being interviewed for my school's retarded newspaper, and this kid that reminds me of urkel from family matters is currently interviewing us, and me and my sister amber are sitting here sharing a set of headphones listening to hana pestle's "need".**

**my ENTIRE family and i are IN LOVE with that song. we think it is PERFECT for new moon, so listen to it, and support "need for new moon"!!! and "need" might be making a special guest appearance in this chapter... :) heehee!**

**enjoy and please, please, PUH-LEASE review! (and my sis amber says hi!)**

**annabelle's POV**

aunt alice, uncle jasper, and i were riding in aunt alice's porsche towards seattle. aunt alice was chattering away about future shopping trips with me, and i was half listening to her, and half listening to my ipod, which i had gotten out of my purse.

the song "need" came on, and aunt alice squealed, and it made me and uncle jasper jump. she burst out laughing as she took the ipod and plugged it into the little ipod-radio connector thingy.

the song blared out of the speakers, and me and aunt alice started singing.

_i'm not quite sure how to breathe_

_without you here_

_i'm not quite sure if i'm ready to say goodbye_

_to all we were_

_be with me_

_stay with me_

_just for now_

_let the time decide when i don't need you_

_my hand searches for your hand_

_in a dark room_

_i can't find you_

_help me_

_are you looking for me_

_can i feel anymore_

_lie to me, i'm fading_

_i can't drop you_

_tell me i don't need you_

_my hand searches for your hand_

_in a dark room_

_i can't find you_

_help me_

_are you looking for me_

_etch this into my brain for me_

_tell me how it's supposed to be_

_where everything will go_

_and how i'll be without you by my side_

_my hand searches for your hand_

_in a dark room_

_i can't find you_

_help me_

_are you looking for me_

_my hand searches for your hand_

_in a dark room_

_i can't find you_

_help me_

_are you looking for me_

by the time we were finished singing, uncle jasper was almost hysterical with laughter. aunt alice gave him a questioning look as the next song came on.

"what's so funny?" i asked, looking at him, and he just laughed harder.

"you two sounded so in-sync! it was amazing," he choked out. me and aunt alice looked at each other for a moment before busting out laughing ourselves.

for the rest of the car ride, aunt alice flipped around, and, after finding nothing else to listen to, uncle jasper finally settled on a country music station. shortly after he started singing kenny chesney, we arrived in front of a small boutique.

"we're here!" aunt alice shrieked, hopping out of the car and throwing open my door. the second my feet touched the ground, aunt alice grabbed my hand and dragged me inside with uncle jasper on my heels, chuckling.

aunt alice dragged me straight across the store into the "junior's" section. then i'm sure all hell broke loose in her head. first she took me over to a rack of extremely-dressy dresses and grabbed at least 3.

then she went over to the shirts and grabbed as many as she could carry, and did the same with jeans and skirts. she gave them to me, and dragged me over to a dressing room. i changed at vamp speed into the first item, a sparkly, ruby red dress.

i stepped outide and spun around. aunt alice clapped and uncle jasper "ooohed". and before i could go back in the dressing room, aunt alice snapped a photo with her camera phone. when i gave her a questioning look, she laughed.

"your aunt rose wants to know how it's going." she explained. i nodded and went back in the dressing room. i quickly changed into a pair of faded, ripped jeans and a blue polo shirt. this time i blew a kiss into the lens when aunt alice snapped my picture, and in a few moments, the phone buzzed.

we huddled together and saw aunt rose and grandma esme giving me a thumbs-up sign. i laughed and went to the "antiques" section.

"what are you doing, annabelle?" aunt alice asked when i pulled a cute 1930's dress of the shelf. i ran into the dressing room and changed quickly.

"send a picture of this to aunt rose, i figured she might like a taste of her own era." i said, and aunt alice took the picture. minutes later, grandpa carlisle sent us a picture of aunt rose rolling around on the floor laughing. that set us off laughing, too.

then uncle jasper went over to to the rack and grabbed a nice 1700's dress, and i changed into it. aunt alice sent the photo to grandpa carlisle, and we got a picture of him laughing along with everyone else.

it went like this for a while, getting clothes from the different eras of my family, and their responses were funny. after we finished our game of dress-up, we got back in the car, and i called aunt rose.

"h-he-hello?" i heard her gasp into the reciever. uncle jasper and aunt alice gave me alarmed looks at first, but we all relaxed when we heard laughter in the background.

"hi aunt rose!" i said, and she struggled to get a hold of herself. when she was back in control, i heard uncle emmett in the background.

"HEY ANNABELLE! WHAT'S UP?" he yelled so i could hear him. i laughed, and i heard a smack and an "ouch!".

"emmett, why don't you just ASK for the phone?" aunt rose asked, and i heard everyone, including us, laughing.

"hi!" uncle emmett said, and i giggled.

"hello, uncle emmett. what's going on over there?" i asked. i heard suppressed laughter in the background.

"nothing much, your aunt and grandma are watching some stupid chick-flick-OUCH!" i heard him yell. then i heard aunt rose scolding him about underestimating romantic comedies.

"alright, alrigh, your aunt and grandma are watching a very compassionate, family romantic comedy. geez, rosalie..." he mumbled, and i laughed.

we had a nice conversationa after that, and then we promised to send them more photos, and drove towards downtown.

**well, i made this chapter a little longer! oh, and i must say, the new moon clip at the mtv movie awards was AWESOME!!!! but review and stay tuned for more!**


	25. salons are expensive!

**YAY!!!!!!! i'm out of school now! but when i came home at 11:30, my mom told me that a bunch of stupid school and small-town newspapers want to get our retarded interview :( but i'll post while i'm there, like i am now. teehee im so evil! enjoy!**

**annabelle's POV**

after aunt alice, uncle jasper, and my dress-up game was over, we piled into the car, and i was drowning in all the clothes bags i was sitting with in the backseat.

"where are we going now, aunt alice?" i asked when uncle jasper pulled out of the boutique's parking lot. he smiled at me and aunt alice grinned from ear to ear. who knew a simple shopping trip could make someone so happy?

"a salon. your streaks are fading!" she exclaimed, and she handed me a small hand mirror. i looked, and the electric blue streaks in my bronze hair were almost gone.

"oh, yeah, i forgot to ask, how did you know my favorite color is blue?" **(wink wink!) **i asked. she grinned even huger, if that was even possible.

"i think you've forgotten, i'm phsycic!" she laughed, and i smiled too. about 5 minutes later, we pulled in front of a HUGE building with silver and gold doors.

"aunt alice, how much does it cost to get my hair done here?" i asked, shocked. this didn't exactly look like something i could afford. she just laughed, which made me even more confused.

"somewhere around 75 dollars. but don't worry, i brought my allowance with me!" she said, pulling a wallet out of her designer purse. i gaped at her for 10 seconds before taking her cell phone out of the cup holder in front of the radio and dialing the home number.

"hello?" uncle emmett asked on the other end. i smiled and sat back in my seat.

"hi, uncle emmett. is aunt rose there?" i asked, and he called her.

"hi, annabelle. what's going on?" she asked, and i heard a door close and couch springs creaking.

"are you aware that your sister most likely has more cash than the president?" i joked, and she laughed. i loved her laugh almost as much as my mom's, it was light and happy.

"yeah. your grandfather is such a pushover. where are you?" she asked, and i smiled. she would be in for a treat.

"at some hair salon. it looks expensive, and-" but she cut me off by a long moment of excited squealing.

"you're at the salon!? i'll be there in a second!" she screamed, and then she hung up. i giggled and handed aunt alice her phone back.

"what was that about?" uncle jasper asked, and i could almost hear him groaning on the inside, and i laughed.

"i told aunt rose that we were at a salon and she went berserk. she said she'll be here in a minute." i informed them, and aunt alice squealed and started clapping and bouncing up and down.

"yay! your aunt rose is the queen of hair, she'll make sure leona does a good job. trust me!" she said, and i raised a questioning eyebrow. TWO fashionista aunts?

we made small talk for about 10 minutes, and aunt rose pulled up next to us in uncle emmett's jeep. she jumped out and raced over to my side.

we all climbed out and gave her welcoming hugs. then we went inside, and the smell of hairspray burned my nose.

"you'll get used to it." aunt rose whispered in my ear, and i nodded. she led us to the front counter, where a super-skinny lady with short blonde hair was typing into a tiny computer, and she looked up as we approached.

"alice! rosalie! jasper! how are you? alice, you got a haircut last week, back already?" she asked loudly, and the entire salon turned to stare at us. i flinched into aunt rosalie's side, and she draped an arm over my shoulders. damn my mother's shyness.

"no, actually, my neice is here for a little touch-up." aunt alice told her, and the lady raised a too-perfect eyebrow and peered down at me.

"i didn't know you had a neice, alice! what's your name, honey?" she asked, and aunt rosalie must have detected my shyness and spoke for me.

"this is annabelle. edward and bella's daughter." she answered, and i relaxed a bit when the woman nodded. at least she knew who mom and dad were.

"you look just like your father. leona can see you in a minute, sweetie." she said, turning back to the computer. at least 5 seconds later, a tall woman with long red hair came up to us, and shook aunt alice's hand.

"hello, alice. what's brought you back so early?" she asked, and aunt alice pointed to me. the woman looked me up and down carefully, before nodding and walking over to a pink chair. aunt alice nodded at me and we went over and i sat down.

the woman looked at aunt alice again, and she told her i need new streaks and a "touch up". when the woman asked what i wanted, aunt alice put her hand over my eyes and mouthed something.

the woman nodded and went to work, putting blue streaks in my hair. my aunts and uncle pulled up their own chairs and started talking, trying to distract me. it worked, and 2 hours later, the woman walked into a room in the back of the salon.

"is she done already?" i asked, and they all nodded. i took a deep breath. aunt alice probably told her to go overboard.

aunt rose stood up and spun the chair around so i could see myself in the mirror. my clothes were the same, and, surprisingly, i realized that the woman hadn't put a clothes-cover thing on me, and my outfit from aunt alice was spotless.

but then i looked up at my hair. oh. my. god.

the streaks were awesome, thankfully. and the rest of my hair was flowing down to my waist in gentle curls. i've always wanted wavy hair! it was layered, and it brought out the brunette in it.

i turned back to face the others, and they were looking at me hopefully. i held up a thumbs-up and grinned, and they all laughed.

uncle jasper paid the bill, and we got back in our cars. soon after, aunt alice's phone buzzed. i picked it up, and read the text:

_therose: where to next?_

i smiled and texted back:

_shopping-pixie: its annabelle. wherever u want 2 go._

i heard aunt rose laughing in uncle emmett's car next to us, and texted:

_therose: follow me! :)_

uncle jasper and aunt alice read the text, and we followed aunt rose until we stopped in front of a huge skyscraper.

**i hope you all are enjoying the "day with uncle jasper and aunt alice"! i know i am! i would keep going, but the interviewer says she wants a "interview with the oldest" or something stupid like that, and my mom says i have to. but when it's over, i'll try to write another chapter, so stay tuned!!**


	26. the slumber party

**sorry it's been so long since i've posted another chapter, we've been really busy with interviews and stuff, but i'll try and post AT LEAST 7 tonight. yeah, that may sound like a lot, but we are having family movie night, and after 3 hours of begging my dad, he finally said i could write in the living room with everybody, and he said i could, but no guitar for 3 days, so BE GRATEFUL!!!!!!! enjoy and review!**

**annabelle's POV**

after we pulled up in front of the skyscraper, we sat there for a minute until aunt rose came over to us, and aunt alice rolled down her window.

"i'm going in, alice. here, take this, in case emmett calls." aunt rose said, handing aunt alice her cell phone. aunt alice took it, and aunt rose went inside the huge building.

"what's she doing?" i asked. when aunt alice and uncle jasper just smiled at me, i sat back in my seat. i should know by now that this day was all about surprises.

we waited in the car for at least an hour, talking, before aunt rose came out again. she came back over to aunt alice's window.

"how'd it go?" aunt alice asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. aunt rose beamed, and held out her hand for her cell phone, which aunt alice handed over.

"great! it's set for next sunday!" aunt rose giggled. i opened my mouth to ask what they were talking about, but when i did, aunt rose blew me a kiss and danced over to uncle emmett's car. we drove home in silence.

when we pulled up to the garage, i climbed out and ran inside to see everyone sitting in the living room. when i came in, everyone looked up, and grandma esme screeched and ran up to me, just before aunt alice, aunt rose, and uncle jasper came in.

"alice! rosalie! jasper! her hair is great! did you go to leona's?" she asked, playing with my hair. my aunts nodded, and they all sat me down on the couch so they could keep playing with my hair. they stopped after 2 minutes, when aunt alice's phone rang.

"hello?" she asked, and i heard dad on the other end.

"oh, okay. see you then. bye." she said, flipping it closed and putting it back in her purse. everyone gave her a questioning look, and she shrugged.

"edward just said that bella had some things to do, and they would be there overnight. oh yeah, and your mom wants to know if you'll spend the night, annabelle." she said, and i nodded eagerly.

my aunts squealed and high-fived each other.

"MAKEOVERS!!!!!!!" they screeched, and everyone covered their ears. i laughed, and they dragged me upstairs and into aunt rose's room. one minute, i was standing in the middle of the room, and the next, i was on the bed, and aunt alice was digging through our shopping bags.

in minutes, she had pulled out a pair of pajamas we had gotten: a black dorm shirt with matching shorts. then aunt rose pulled out a pair of pj's for each of them; aunt alice got a pink lace nightgown, and aunt rose got a spaghetti-strap tank top and pajama pants.

we changed, they grabbed some make-up bags, movies, board games, and CDs, and we headed into the living room.

aunt alice put freaky friday in the DVD player, and we settled in to watch. some 5 minutes into the movie, grandma esme came in wearing _her _pajamas and watched with us.

after that, we watched confessions of a teenage drama queen, aquamarine, thirteen, catch that kid, what a girl wants, material girls, and the princess diaries.

30 minutes into the princess diaries 2, aunt alice spoke up.

"i'd love to be a princess." she mused, and we all laughed.

"you already are, alice!" aunt rose said, whacking her with a pillow. we all laughed harder, and we got into a pillow fight. we were rolling around laughing when uncle emmett and uncle jasper snuck in and whacked us all with pillows.

that did it. it turned ugly after that, and all of pillow hell broke loose in the living room. somewhere along the line the boys, including grandpa carlisle, changed into their pajamas and we all watched x-men.

then aunt alice broke out the games. we all played monopoly, scene it, clue, scategories, and checkers. i loved it when i beat uncle emmett at scene it, and he threw a hissy fit.

it was somewhere around 1:30 A.M. when dad came over. we were in the middle of playing checkers, and it was me against grandpa carlisle, when he came in.

"hi dad!" i grinned, just before kinging one of my pieces, and grandpa carlisle sighed in defeat, which made me laugh. dad came in, kissed my hair, and sat next to aunt alice on the couch. he told me to call mom, and i did.

aunt alice handed me her cell phone, i went up to her room, shut the door, and plopped down on the bed. i dialed my home number, and mom picked it up on the first ring.

"hi, annabelle. how are you doing?" she asked, and i heard my brothers screaming in the background.

"what are the idiots doing now?" i asked. well, more like laughed, and soon dad was with me.

"austin challenged the boys to some pokemon game, and i'm pretty sure this is about to turn ugly!" she yelled over them, and i laughed again. dad pulled me up into his lap, and mom kept talking.

"so what have you been doing over there?" she asked, and i sighed. how to explain...

"well, aunt alice and uncle jasper took me out. i got a new haircut that i think you're going to like," i started, and when i said this, dad started playing with my hair.

"and then we came back here, and we had a slumber party. we watched movies and played games, and i think uncle emmett died when i beat him at scene it." i was laughing hysterically now, and dad was chuckling behind me.

"well, that's good. we should be there sometime tonight, i have some things to wrap up with selling the house, and pack up and stuff, so will you be alright there until then?" she asked. i said yes, and we hung up.

"so, i see you've been enjoying yourself here." dad said, and i nodded into his chest. he rested his chin on my forehead.

"what have you been doing at mom's?" i asked into his shirt, and he sighed.

"i've been helping her sell the house. your uncle jasper found a family willing to buy it, and they're coming over tomorrow to 'inspect the premises'." he answered. i nodded again, and he resumeed playing with my hair.

we sat like this for at least a half an hour, because soon aunt alice and aunt rose came up to see what we were up to. they sat down on the bed next to us, and talked about our sleepover.

after that, we all went downstairs and saw someone completely unexpected.

**heeheehee cliffy! i'll post more chapters tonight, so stay tuned for more coming within an hour! REVIEW OR I WONT WRITE ANY MORE FOR A MONTH!!!!!!! go on, just press that little button down there!**


	27. killing krystal

**thanks for the reviews, guys! here's my policy, if you keep reviewing, i'll keep writing. if you stop reviewing, i'll stop writing. and i have some ideas for upcoming chapters! ;) ;) ;)! enjoy!**

**annabelle's POV**

when dad, aunt rose, aunt alice, and i came downstairs, we saw someone totally unexpected.

krystal. the vampire from the forest.

my grandparents and uncles were all standing up across the room from her, and she was giving them a death glare.

i stepped forward, but dad and aunt rose grabbed my arms and pulled me behind them. by then everyone else had turned their attention to me. especially krystal.

"i knew i'd find you here." she growled at me, and i cowered behind dad, who was getting ready to explode.

"well, that's typically what trackers do." uncle emmett said, and she glared at him. when she turned back to me, he giggled a little at his own joke. dad stepped forward, and krystal stepped back, which made me snicker.

krystal heard me and stepped forward and snarled at me. dad, uncle emmett, and uncle jasper growled at her, and she stepped back again.

"what do you need, anyways?" uncle jasper asked warily. i was wondering the exact same thing.

"that girl ruined my home. she set it on fire! and i won't leave until she is dead!" she screamed, and i flinched into aunt alice, who wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder, as did aunt rose.

"well, i'm afraid that's not going to happen anytime soon." dad said, and i smiled internally. he really did care. but i was too frightened to smile on the outside.

she stepped up into dad's face and hissed. that really set me off i lurched at her, and my aunts tried to hold me back. i must have seemed to much of a challenge, because uncle emmett came and helped.

uncle jasper tried to send waves of calm to me, but my temper was so large, all it did was dim it faintly. dad turned and gave me a reassuring look, and that calmed me back down. he turned back to krystal and hissed, as did everyone else.

"i. want. her. _dead_!" krystal shrieked, lurching at me. grandma esme was at my side in an instant, and pushed me behind her. dad and uncle emmett shoved krystal out the front door, and grandpa carlisle, uncle jasper, aunt rose, and aunt alice followed.

aunt esme kissed my forehead, but i was too shocked to respond. i burnt down her house? all i remember was us talking, and then i left. i never even set foot inside her house! grandma esme must have guessed the direction of my thoughts, because she sat me down on the steps and hugged me.

"i know you didn't do anything to her home. you're too nice for that." she said, and i smiled at her. we stood up and looked out the window to the front yard.

everyone was crouched into a clearly defensive position, but krystal was _clearly _outnumbered. it still frightened me, though. what if anyone got hurt?

"are they going to be alright out there?" i asked, holding back those damn venom tears. aunt esme noticed and held me close.

"they'll be fine. there's 6 of them, and 1 of her." she said, and i nodded, letting a few tears escape. i wasn't usually one to cry, but this was scary. i'd never had to face another vampire before. then i realized something.

that's exactly what i thought when i saw dad and the others get defensive at school when i met them. but everything turned out alright. and this time would, too. it had too.

but right as i thought this, dad jumped forward and knocked krystal's head clean off her shoulders. when he did this, aunt alice and uncle jasper proceeded ripping apart the rest of her, while grandpa carlisle and uncle emmett started a fire.

i didn't need to see any more. i was already stressed, i didn't need visions of this fight in my head forever. grandma esme guessed my thoughts once again, and took my hand, leading me to the kitchen.

we sat at the table and stared out the windows blankly. i'm not sure either of us could talk, we were shocked speechless. but about an hour later, everyone came back inside, and came into the kitchen where we were sitting.

the first thing i did was go hug dad. he just risked his life for me, and i owed him BIG TIME. i went around hugging, kissing, and thanking everyone, before taking my seat again. dad picked me up and took my seat, putting me down on his lap.

i rested my head on his chest and he rested his chin on my head as everyone else whirled around the room, looking for water to put out the fire, getting brooms to dispose of the ashes, but i was too overwhelmed to move from my comfortable spot, and dad seemed the same way.

after all was done, he carried me upstairs and set me down on the couch in my room. i curled up in a ball and stared at the wall. dad was the one who was actually in the fight, and he seemed just fine.

but he wasn't the one being hunted.

dad was staring at me, probably wondering if i had been mentally traumatized by the experience. i didn't move at all, didn't blink, swallow, i probably twitched, though, because soon, he put me on his lap again.

i wasn't sure how long i stayed like that, but soon dad's cell phone rang. he reached in his pocket and answered it.

"hello?" he asked. he sounded...oddly worried. was he seriously worried about me? i turned and laid on my back so i was looking up at him.

"well, we had a little problem earlier, but we took care of it, and everyone's alright." he said. only then did i realize he was talking to mom, who sounded scared out of her wits when she answered.

"is annabelle okay? let me talk to her!" demanded, and dad handed me the phone.

"hi, mom." i grumbled, and i was surprised at how depressed i sounded. dad started rubbing circles on my back.

"what happened? are you okay? is everybody else okay? did something happen? you had better tell me the truth, if you don't-" she rambled on. i figured it was time to interfere.

"mom! i'm fine, everyone is fine. all that happened was that a vampire came here and tried to kill me, no biggie..." i trailed off, trying to make it sound like nothing. she screamed, and dad chuckled.

"WHAT!? WHO ARE THEY???" mom yelled, and i shushed her half-heartedly.

"mom, be quiet, you have neighbors." i mumbled. oh my god, i sound like a sleepy human!

"fine. but who was the vampire? do you even know them?" she asked, and i sighed. how to explain...

"yes, i know her. when i went on the rampage, i met another vampire named krystal, and she tracked me back here saying i burnt down her house." i filled her in.

"you burnt down her house!? annabelle loraine swan, i-" her voice was raising again. i groaned loudly. i did NOT want to deal with this right now.

"just talk to dad, i'm not exactly in a good mood right now, mom." i grumbled, and dad took the phone again.

"hello, bella." he said, and i buried my face in his chest. he told mom the whole story, and they hung up.

just like i assumed they would, haunting visions of krystal lurching and snarling at me, suddenly overwhelmed me. i couldn't take it anymore, and i let the venom tears fall. dad just held me closer.

**well, a pretty exciting chapter, if you ask me! review please please PUH-LEASE!!!!!!!**


	28. meeting the family finally!

**thanks for reviewing! means a lot! i'll keep writing if you guys keep reviewing, i promise! and i would like to thank ReannaCullen, who i think might be THE biggest fan of my story, you rock! enjoy this chapter :)!**

**annabelle's POV**

after dad and mom stopped talking, the visions of krystal came back to haunt me, as i assumed. but i couldn't hold the damn venom tears back anymore, i just had to let them go. when dad noticed i was crying, he just held me tighter.

i cried like this for at least 2 hours, because when i stopped, dad finally spoke.

"are you alright?" he asked, pulling back to look me in the eye. i nodded slowly, and he wiped away the last tear. i stood up and followed dad downstairs, to find everyone reacting sort of like i was: sitting silently, staring blankly at the walls.

only aunt alice looked up, and soon i found out why.

"annabelle! your hair is a mess! come on, let's go fix it." she said, pulling me back upstairs, through her room, and into her cream-colored bathroom. she picked up a brush from out of the medicine cabinet and started running it through my hair.

"are you alright?" she asked after a while. i shrugged. she smiled sympathetically at me, and i smiled half-heartedly back. uncle jasper came in after a few minutes.

"hello, ladies. how are you feeling, annabelle?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. i gave him a look, and he shrugged.

"as if you don't already know." i said, and we laughed. wow. i _actually _laughed. hmm. maybe i was starting to get over this. then aunt alice finished, and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail.

we all went back into the living room, and i layed against dad's chest again. aunt alice sat beside me, with my feet in her lap. we all stared at each other blankly, lost in our thoughts. soon, though, the doorbell rang.

grandpa carlisle went and got it, and i stayed behind, praying that it wasn't another vampire seeking my death. but that worry disappeared instantly when i heard grandpa carlisle speak.

"oh, hello, bella. come in." he said, and stepped aside to reveal mom, holding my suitcase. she came over and kissed my forehead.

"here, annabelle. your sisters were nice enough to clean out your room for you, here's your things. you should go and unpack." she told me. i nodded and stood up, as did aunt alice and aunt rose.

"we'll help you, annabelle." aunt rose said, taking my suitcase and following me upstairs. we got to my room, and i unzipped my suitcase. they helped me put clothes away, and i plugged my laptop in at the desk in the corner of the room.

when i turned it on, i noticed the photo of my family and smiled. they noticed and flopped down on the couch next to the desk. aunt alice turned on the t.v. and they started watching a romance movie on starz.

i checked my email, and noticed one that stood out, from aunt rose. it was something she had forwarded me, from the "forks washington community stage". it had a huge banner, that said "upcoming act, next sunday night, annabelle swan cullen, singer." what in the world?

then it hit me.

that's what aunt rosalie meant when she said "great! it's set for next sunday!" when she went into the skyscraper. she set me up for a performance! i turned in the swivel seat to face them, and saw them looking at me anxiously.

i looked at aunt rose and she shrugged. i squealed and hugged her tight. when i pulled back, she spoke up.

"the guy at the office said you could do 3 songs for your first performance. which ones are you going to do?" she asked, and i thought for a moment before going into my mini-recording studio and picked up my songbook.

they looked over my shoulder as i flipped through pages and pages of songs, until i found 3 good ones:

butterfly

love story

decode

i wrote butterfly and love story, but decode is by paramore. **(just a quick disclaimer, i don't own any of the songs.)**

i pointed them out to my aunts, and they nodded. we came back into my bedroom and resumed what we were doing. after i finished checking my email, i watched the rest of the movie with them, and when it was over, we went back downstairs.

mom was sitting next to dad, and i sat at her feet. she kissed my hair.

"hey, you got new hair! it looks great, annabelle." she observed. i nodded and looked towards aunt alice, who smiled proudly.

we all watched random things on t.v. until mom stood up.

"i think it's time i head home. edward, annabelle, are you two coming?" she asked, and we looked at each other and nodded. i said goodbye to everyone and we left.

a short 5 minutes later, we were home, and i went around to everyone's room to say hi. i stopped at austin and casey's room and sat down on the couch next to them, watching casey kick austin's butt at some space invasion game.

i sighed and took the remote from casey.

"it's all about speed, dude. i emailed you the cheat code, didn't you use it?" i asked. casey shrugged and i sighed again. i pressed a bunch of buttons on the controller, and "player 2, winner" flashed on the screen.

austin groaned, and i smirked and left the room. i went downstairs to look for mom and dad. i found them in the computer room, mom was on a real estate website, and dad was leaning against the wall.

"hi," i said, sitting in the desk next to her. she waved without looking up. then my throat burned.

"i think i'm going to go for a hunt. see ya later!" i said, running out of the back door. dad came out on the back porch and called after me.

"don't go after any bears!" i heard him chuckle, and i did too.

"sure thing!" and i ran off into the forest.

_--2 hours later--_

after i went hunting, i felt energetic and rejuvinated. i dashed back home and through the house, back to the living room where mom and dad were.

"hi guys!" i said, plopping down on the sofa. they waved, and dad stood up.

"i'm heading back to my place. you wanna come?" he asked me. i nodded, and stood up. then mom did too.

"it looks like everything with selling the house is set in stone, i think it's time for us to go meet the others, edward." she said, and dad nodded. i clapped and called everybody down.

when they were all down, we explained the situation, and we went towards our new house.

when we got there, mom told everybody but me and dad to go to the backyard, and they obeyed. i ran inside and sat down next to uncle jasper on the couch. when mom and dad came in, they told everybody that the rest of us were in the backyard waiting.

aunt alice and aunt rose hopped up and down, and we all went in the back to meet them.

when we got to the backyard, i stepped aside so the others could step forward. everybody stared back and forth at each other for about 5 minutes until uncle emmett broke the silence.

"oh my god, edward! there's like a million of you!" he yelled, and aunt rose smacked him upside the head. everyone laughed, and that seemed to break the ice.

everyone filtered around, like a meet & greet, talking to everybody, and soon we all split up, some of the girls going with aunt alice and aunt rose inside, some of the boys going with uncle emmett to play video games, and some going with uncle jasper and our grandparents.

soon it was just mom, dad, and me.

"that went well." i mused, and mom and dad nodded. soon after, i heard screams coming from the third fourth and fifth floors of the mansion, and i laughed, knowing it was everyone seeing their rooms.

we eventually went inside, visiting everyone's rooms, seeing how things were going. some of the girls were enjoying gardening with grandma esme, and uncle emmett was getting beaten to death at video games.

some 5 hours later, uncle emmett came in my room, where i was practicing a song for my performance on sunday.

"annabelle, i want to play a game." he said, and i stood up and went with him downstairs.

**well, there's another chapter, one that i must admit was one of the most anticipated. i hope you enjoyed it! go on, push that little green button down there. go on, push it. i promise you, the volturi will not jump out and eat you. stay tuned!**


	29. truth or dare part 1

**thanks for reviewing, guys! i know i didn't reach my goal of 7 chapters, but i'll be writing pretty much all day tomorrow, saturday, and sunday, so stay tuned! enjoy this chapter!**

after uncle emmett told me he wanted to play a game, i followed him downstairs. i had a bad feeling about this.

"um, uncle emmett, what game did you have in mind?" i asked once we had gotten to the living room. he shrugged casually, and i gulped. this _definetly _couldn't be good.

"i was just thinking we could play a simple game of truth or dare." he said, and i shrugged. i suppose as long as it's nothing extreme...

"okay. i'll go get everybody." i said, and i went around to everyone's rooms, telling them we were playing truth or dare with uncle emmett. 5 minutes later, we were all in the backyard, sitting in a circle, waiting for instructions.

"okay, guys. here's how it works. you pick truth or dare, and you HAVE to do it. okay?" he asked, and everyone nodded. then he sat down.

"okay...annabelle." he picked me, and i sighed. of course i would be first.

"dare." i answered. i wanted to see how far into this he would go.

"okay...i dare you to eat an apple!" he said, and i flinched. that disgusting human food was repulsive. he saw this and snickered. i groaned and stood up. i went inside and into the kitchen, where grandma esme was wiping down the counters.

"hi, sweetie. what are you up to out there with your uncle emmett?" she asked.

"we're playing truth or dare, and he dared me to eat an apple." i moaned, and she sighed.

"i swear, your uncle emmett is a child in disguise." she said, and went to the refrigerator. she pulled out a red apple and handed it to me. i took it, and went back out to uncle emmett and the others.

when they saw me with the apple, everyone bust out laughing. i stuck my tongue out and sat down in the middle of the circle. i shuddered, and slowly ate the disgusting apple. uncle emmett was rolling around laughing, but what he didn't know was that i was hiding the apple pieces under my tongue.

when i finished, everyone was laughing so hard, i took the time to cover the apple pieces in venom, and swallowed it, so all i could taste was venom. i smiled smugly, and took my place back in the circle.

"alright. i pick...julie." i said. it was time for my payback.

"truth." she said immediately. she must know i wanted revenge, so she picked the more harmless choice.

"what's your favorite type of animal to hunt?" i asked. i already knew the answer, but i was the only one, and it would result in something she would have to get used to with uncle emmett. she glared at me and i smirked.

"ugh...my favorite animal to hunt is...grizzly bear." she answered, and uncle emmett gave her a bone-crushing hug. she gasped for air, and i laughed. when she was back on the ground, she looked around.

"i pick lori." she said. i knew she would pick someone with mom's extreme shyness, i don't think she was up for any more attacks from me. lori nodded slowly and muttered "truth".

"alright. what's your favorite subject in school?" she asked. wow. way to play hard, julie.

"definetely history." lori said immediately. lori absolutely adored history, so i knew her and uncle jasper would get along just fine.

"okay. i pick amy." she said quietly. her and amy were like best friends, only amy was much louder.

"dare." she said, and lori nodded and thought for a moment.

"i dare you to go through the house singing the sound of music." lori said, and everyone laughed. wow, underneath all the shyness, lori had an evil mind!

"fine." amy said. she loved the sound of music, but what she doesn't know is that grandma esme does too, and this concert might not be a solo. i guess lori's morning gardening with grandma paid off!

amy went inside, and we all took off, looking for a window to peek through. we were everywhere, the kitchen, living room, dining room, bedrooms, and bathrooms, peering in. amy had so far gone through the living room, bedrooms, and now the kitchen, and she was heading to the dining room, where grandma esme was dusting the corners.

amy came through singing "a doe a deer" and when grandma esme heard, she started singing, too, and that set everyone off laughing. we had to go far enough into the forest where nobody could hear us before we started laughing again.

amy came over to us soon after, laughing, too. then she picked austin, and he chose "dare".

uh oh. the daredevil of the family getting a dare. this can _not _be good.

**i left another cliffy! i would write another chapter, but my mom is telling me to log off and go to bed, but i'll post more chapters over the weekend. review please! i'm not getting hardly at all, people!**


	30. truth or dare part 2 and more

**well, here's another chapter! thanks tons to all the people out there reviewing. it means a lot. i told you i'd post chapters all weekend, and i will, so stay tuned! enjoy this chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

uh oh. the daredevil of the family gets a dare playing truth or dare. this can _not _end well.

but, he sat there with a smug grin, and that was all the reassurance any of us needed. amy probably knew this, and she tried to give him an easy one.

"go bring 6 dead deer here in 30 seconds." she challenged, but austin sighed in disapproval.

"come on, amy. give me something better." he smiled a crooked smile, something we had gotten from dad. amy gave everyone nervous looks, and we all shrugged back. she turned to lindsay, who whispered in amy's ear.

when amy turned back, she was giggling.

"i dare you to let aunt alice give you a makeover and wear it for 2 hours." she laughed, and austin's confident smile faded immediately. we all laughed, and he groaned, and went inside. we all peered in windows, watching him go to aunt alice in her room.

he asked her and explained the dare, and she nodded. aunt alice led him to her bathroom and gave him mascara, a natural-colored lipstick, and put a butterfly pin in his hair. when he came back out, everyone was rolling around laughing.

he gave us all glares and sat back down. the game went like this for hours, until everyone else had gone. when the game ended, uncle emmett left to go see a movie with aunt rose, and we all filtered away from each other.

i went up to my room to practice for my gig next sunday. i went into my little studio, picked up my guitar, and started to sing.

_you tucked me in, turned out the light_

_kept me safe and sound at night_

_little girls depend on things like that_

_brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_had to drive me everywhere_

_you were always there when i looked back_

_you had to do it all alone_

_make a living, make it home_

_must have been as hard as it could be_

_and when i couldn't sleep at night_

_scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_you would hold my hand and sing to me_

_caterpillar in the tree_

_how you'll wonder who you'll be_

_can't go far but you can always dream_

_wish you may and wish you might_

_don't worry, hold on tight_

_i promise you there will come a day_

_butterfly fly away_

_butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_we've been waiting for this day_

_all along and knowing just what to do_

_butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, fly away_

_butterfly fly away_

_butterfly fly away_

i finished the song, and heard clapping behind me. i turned to see dad sitting on the small couch in the corner of the studio.

"where did that song come from?" he asked. i shrugged. this was one of my more personal songs.

"i wrote this when i used to wonder what it would be like to be human. i got a lot of this from what mom told me about when she was a kid." i explained, and he nodded.

"your mother was one of the most extraordinary humans i had ever met." he said, and i smiled. mom always said dad admired her.

"she might have been a bit clumsy, but she was smart, friendly, and admired by everyone who met her." he said, and i sat down next to him.

"she said almost the exact same thing about you." i said, and he laughed. i rested my head on his shoulder, and he sighed.

"well, i'm not sure how wonderful she was to everyone else, but to me she was the world. nothing in my life mattered more than her." he told me, and i smiled. love stories were my favorite.

we talked like this for a while, he told me stories, i told him stories, and soon i started singing to him again.

i sang a bunch of songs about him and mom, and he hummed the lullaby he wrote for mom, which i thought was beautiful. pretty soon though, my cell phone rang.

"hello?" i asked, and stood up.

"hi, annabelle. i've let you off the hook for a while now, but i think it's time you start going back to school." mom told me, and i groaned. i've always hated school, because everything was too easy. there was just no challenge.

"fine. when do i start?" i asked, sitting back down. she was silent for a few moments.

"well, it's wednesday, so i'll give you the rest of the week off. but that's it, no longer." she said, and i sighed deeply. i didn't want to be away from dad for that long.

"yes, mother. bye." i hung up. dad gave me a questioning look, and i explained my situation.

"school is important. your mother was very intelligent, if she had gone to college, she could have been a huge success." he said, rubbing circles on the back of my hand. i nodded, and we both were silent for a few minutes before he stood up.

"i think it's time i get back downstairs, your aunt alice is thinking of coming and checking on us. care to join me?" he asked, holding out his hand. i took it, and we went downstairs together. what we saw made me bust out laughing.

**well, there's the rest of the truth or dare game, and a little more. hope you enjoyed it, and i'll start writing the next chapter!**


	31. school talkbella and edward

**thanks so much for reviewing, guys, it means a lot to me! i'll be writing pretty much all day, so stay tuned, and enjoy this chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

what i saw when me and dad got downstairs made me bust out laughing.

uncle emmett was hanging upside down from two ropes tied to both his feet from the ceiling.

when he saw me and dad, he made a pouty face, which made me laugh even harder.

"why...are...you...upside...down?" i asked between laughs. uncle emmett just stuck his tongue out and pointed to aunt rose, who was laughing, too. i went over and gave her a high five.

"your uncle emmett needs a haircut, and he refused, so i took action." she said proudly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"uncle emmett, why can't you just get a haircut?" i asked. haircuts aren't that bad. right?

"i hate leona! she always gives me weird looks and whispers comments about my hair under her breath all the time!" uncle emmett whined. oh god, he could really sound like a baby when he wanted to!

"well, leona gave me the best hair ever, so frankly, i have no problem with her." i said calmly, and he gave me a look like i was crazy. i shrugged, and he sighed.

"fine, i'll go to leona. but only if i get my scene it rematch!" he whined. when i beat him at scene it at the no-slumbering-party, he vowed that he'll beat me at a rematch. i nodded, and he turned to aunt rose.

"good. now get me down rosie posie!" he said. she sighed and untied him. when he was right-side up, he and aunt rose left.

everyone went back to what they were doing before, and i started watching a game show with aunt alice for a while, before mom came some 25 minutes later.

"hey, mom." i said when she came in and sat down next to me.

"hi, bella." aunt alice said, never taking her eyes off the show's hostess, who was wearing a long, glimmery red gown. i think she only watches TV for people's clothes.

"hey, girls. where's your father?" she asked. i looked around, and didn't see him. then i heard the sound of mom's lullaby coming from upstairs.

"i'll give you one guess." i said, and she listened, too. we waited for a while until the song changed, and then mom went upstairs, and i turned my attention back to the TV.

**bella's POV**

i went upstairs to edward's room, and sat down next to him at the grand piano. the song changed from esme's favorite back to my lullaby. i rested my head on his shoulder, and he smiled as his fingers swept across the keys.

"hello, love." he whispered. i nodded and let the music fill me until the song ended.

"i'm happy you're getting along with everyone." i said, and pulled back to look at him. he looked down at me thughtfully.

"they've been waiting for you their whole lives, you know." i said, smiling. he chuckled, and nodded.

i'm not really sure what happened next, if i said something, or he said something, but i do know that he leaned down and kissed me. at first, it was a small peck, but it got more passionate. i noticed many differences in kissing a vampire when you're human, and when you are a vampire, too.

when you're a human, you need to pull back every five minutes for air, but when you're a vampire, you don't, you never have to stop.

and when you're human, a vampire's lips feel like marble, they are freezing cold, and hard. but when you are a vampire, they feel perfect.

but, there are similarities, too. it doesn't matter if you're a human or a vampire, if you are kissing someone you love passionately, the whole world falls away, and it feels like it's just the two of you.

that's exactly how i felt before i pulled back to look edward straight in the eye.

"i'm glad you're back." i whispered. he nodded, and kissed me again. we were like this for what felt like days, but i knew better than that. our children were here, they didn't need to see this. that felt nice to say. _our children._

edward must have read my thoughts, because he got up and closed the door. when he sat back down, i started to talk.

"i told annabelle she has to go back to school." i said quietly, and he pulled me onto his lap.

"and i told her that school is very important in a person's life." he mumbled against my neck.

"i just can't help but wonder if it was the right thing to do." i continued, and he sighed deeply.

"why?" he asked.

"because, i mean, she just met you all, and so did the others, and i feel like she should stay here all day, you know?" i said, and he thought it over for a minute. while he did, i listened to annabelle talking to alice downstairs.

"well, if she doesn't start going now, she'll never want to. don't you want her to make something of her life?" he asked quietly. i nodded immediately, of course i wanted her to do something with her life. she's my daughter. _our _daughter.

"i just don't know what to do. i have a job, and i work weekdays, so you all will have to be here during the week. it makes me feel like i'm imposing." i told him. he laughed, and i gave him a questioning look.

"that's not a problem! carlisle may have to work some days, but emmett, jasper, alice, rosalie, esme, and i will be here during the week. and i suppose it's time we started going back to school, too." he trailed off at the end, and i gasped with realization.

"oh, would you? i think it would be a lot better for her if you all were there. she's very controlled around humans, but sometimes she comes home upset, they can sometimes become a threat to her." i explained, and edward nodded thoughtfully.

"well, if that's the case, i'll see what i can do about getting her classes with us." he said, and i nodded.

"i'm going to get annabelle, i think we need to talk about this with her." i said, and went downstairs.

**annabelle's POV (earlier)**

when mom went upstairs, i turned my attention back to the TV.

"aunt alice, my mom's making me go back to school." i said after a while. she turned to face me, looking surprised.

"well, don't you like school?" she asked. i shook my head.

"no. it's just so boring. i get perfect grades, it's just all too easy." i explained. she thought for a moment before speaking again.

"i guess it's time we go back to school, too. we don't want the humans to get suspicous." she said, and i nodded. she spaced out for a few minutes, which i immediately knew meant she was having a vision.

"don't worry. your father will get us all classes together. at least there's one bright spot." she joked, and we laughed for a while until mom came downstairs. **(this is where we stopped)**

"annabelle, your father and i need to talk to you." she said. i looked to aunt alice, who winked. i nodded, and followed mom upstairs.

**well, there's another chapter. hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**


	32. i love baseball

**thanks for reviewing, guys! here's the next chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

i followed mom upstairs and into dad's room, where i sat down next to him on the bed.

"we've been talking about you going back to school," mom started, and i groaned. mom ignored me and continued.

"and we think it would be good if your father tried to get you as many classes with him and the others as possible when you go back." she finished. i smiled. never bet against aunt alice!

"cool! ok, i'll go back to school now!" i said, hugging dad. they laughed, and i cheered. aunt rose and aunt alice were in the doorway in seconds.

"what happened?" aunt rose asked excitedly.

"i get to go back to school with you guys!" i cheered, and she jumped up and down, clapping, as did aunt alice. when we were settled down, dad stood up.

"well, then i suppose i'll have to go talk to mrs. cope at school. bye," he said, kissing my hair, and leaving. we sat there quietly, until i ran downstairs and caught his arm before he walked out the door.

"can i come?" i asked. he shrugged, and i got my jacket off the coat rack in the corner.

we drove to school in silence, and when we got there, he wrapped his arm around my waist tightly as we walked into the office.

"hello, how may i help you?" the secretary asked without looking up. dad and i walked up to the counter.

"hello. my cousin needs these classes, her teachers assigned them." he said in a velvety-smooth voice that would dazzle any human. mrs. cope looked up and stared into dad's eyes for a while, before shaking her hand back and forth.

"sure, i'll get that registered for you." she said turning back to the computer and typing into it. some 5 minutes later, she turned back to us.

"there you go. goodbye!" she said, and dad and i got back in his volvo.

"your cousin?" i asked. he shrugged and laughed.

"if i told her you were my daughter, i'd be marked as inapropriate." he said, and i laughed, too. dad was the least inapropriate person i've ever met.

we drove home in silence again, and went inside to see uncle emmett getting his butt kicked at rock band 2. i mumbled "he'll never learn." and went upstairs with dad.

we went back into mom and dad's room, where mom was reading a book on the sofa. she looked up when she saw us come back in, and smiled.

"hi, mom." i said, sitting next to her, and she waved.

"how'd it go?" she asked, and dad explained what happened.

"your cousin? very creative, edward." she joked, and we all laughed until uncle jasper came up.

"hi, guys. everybody's going down to the clearing for some baseball. you guys coming?" he asked. we all nodded, and followed him down to the living room, where everyone was wearing antique baseball outfits **(like in the movie)**

"wow, alice. nice job." mom said, and aunt alice grinned proudly. we all ran down to the baseball clearing, and 10 minutes later, we were all at our positions.

i was pitching, and the first one to step up to bat was...dad.

i grinned triumphantly, and everyone else who has played baseball with me snickered. he gulped, and i pitched him hell.

he missed the first pitch, and grandma esme laughed when she caught it. he gaped at me, and i shrugged. he prepared himself as best as he could, and i pitched again.

he missed again, and mom was rolling around laughing in the outfield by then. once she had controlled herself again, i pitched dad another one.

he hit it this time, but it only got him to first base. uncle emmett was up next, and i grimaced. dad chuckled behind me, and i gave him a pleading look. he shrugged, and i turned back to uncle emmett, who already was holding the bat up.

i pitched the ball as hard as i could, but uncle emmett still smacked it over the treetops. he grinned and ran a home run. i sighed in defeat as grandpa carlisle stepped up to the plate.

i pitched him an easy ball, and he hit it to mom in the outfield, who caught it.

the game went like this for hours, and i had a really great time. my pitch started faltering, and aunt alice helped me get back on track.

everything was great until another completely unexpected person came into the clearing.

**well, i just wanted to post a short chapter really quick, i have to run out with my mom for like a half an hour, but i'll start writing again when i get back. review and stay tuned!**


	33. meeting victoria

**thanks for reviewing, guys! enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**annabelle's POV**

everything was going great until another completely unexpected person came onto the field.

from what mom's told me in her stories, this must be victoria, one of the trackers in james's coven back when she was human.

at first nobody really noticed, but i felt a strange aura of her presence, like if i didn't look at her, she'd come up and make sure i did.

basically everyone turned to look at her when she entered, and it was right before i pitched a practice ball to aunt alice. we all stared at victoria, and she stared back, but mainly her focus stayed on mom.

she must have noticed that mom was a vampire, because she went from calm to googly-eyed and open-mouthed in a matter of seconds. or maybe it was just the fact that there was 24 kids hanging around that looked like a mix of her and her soul mate. either way, she was shocked.

i'm not really sure if she seemed too much of a threat, but dad was at my side in seconds. i looked up at him, and he never took his eyes off victoria.

she was wearing tattered clothes, so tattered, i could hardly tell what they were. she had leaves in her hair, and dirt covered her face and bare feet. i'm sure aunt alice was having a heart attack. but i was too nerved to laugh at my own joke.

just days ago i had to deal with a vampire coming to get me, and now there was another one after mom? wow, my life is screwed up. mom was there soon too, and when i looked up at her, she was looking at dad nervously.

"should we go over there?" she whispered. dad, still never taking his eyes off victoria, shook his head slowly.

"well, what are we supposed to do, let her come and kill us all?" i asked, and that was the first time i had seen dad look away, down at me. he lifted my chin up so i was looking him straight in the eye.

"she is not killing anybody. she's extremely outnumbered. and anyways, she's thinking of leaving, anyway." he said, and i relaxed a bit. let's hope she stuck to that theory.

"i'm going over there." he said after a while. both me and mom gave him incredulous looks.

"what?! are you suicidal, dad?" i asked loudly. he shook his head, and turned to mom.

"stay here with her, will you?" he asked, and mom nodded, grabbing my arm. he took a deep breath and stepped forward to victoria. **(oh my god, i'm the one writing this, and i'm scared, too!)**

"hello, victoria." he said firmly, and i relaxed a bit more. at least he was confident.

"well, if it isn't edward cullen. and bella! i see you've decided to change her." she said, equally as confident. i was shocked at how frightening her voice was, electrifying, and cold. it absolutely infuriated me.

but i managed to stay semi-calm. i had to do that for dad, if i went crazy, he'd get even angrier.

"no, laurent changed her some 16 years ago. i'm surprised you didn't know that." he aswered calmly. i tried to do the same, to calm myself down. it didn't work.

"oh, i haven't seen laurent in years. he ran off. and who are all these little ones?" she asked, sickly sweet at the end, and looking over dad's shoulder to everyone else in the field. he stiffened, as did i. mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"these are bella's and my children." he asnwered coldly, and her fake smile turned upside down immediately. her beady red eyes flashed from dad to mom to me, close by her. her attention stayed on me for what felt like forever.

dad noticed and turned to face me, giving me a slightly reassuring look, but i could tell he was freaking out on the inside. victoria finally turned back to dad, and he turned to face her again.

"well, i definetely see where they get your looks." she said, and dad nodded slowly.

"so, what's been happening with the cullen clan since...james died?" she choked out the last part, and i could tell it must be a tough subject for her.

"well, i came back to bella and everyone else, and they live with us now," he started, and victoria nodded, obviously wanting more.

"would you like to meet my oldest daughter?" he asked. victoria nodded eagerly, and he turned to me. mom had tightened her grip, and i was completely frozen out of shock. he wanted me to go over there? with the lunatic who tried to kill my mother?

mom turned to me and nodded, and so did i. he's my father, if he felt this was wrong, he wouldn't make me go over there. someone tapped on my shoulder, and i turned to see aunt alice standing there, looking worried.

"annabelle, she's planning on revenge for james. now that she sees how important you are to your father, she's thinking of taking it out on you instead. be careful, and don't leave your father's side, understand?" she whispered urgently. i nodded slowly, and went over to dad and victoria.

i stopped at dad's side, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"victoria, this is annabelle. annabelle, this is victoria." he introduced us, motioning to each of us as he said our names. victoria smiled and stuck out her hand. dad tensed up, and nodded so only i could see.

so, i leaned forward and shook her hand. she had an extremely tight grasp, and suddenly i was in victoria's arms. everyone lurched forward, and victoria covered my mouth with her hand.

"i will not stop until this girl is dead. james was everything to me, and you killed him, edward cullen!" she screamed, and ran off into the forest with me.

**oh my god i'm shaking! well, i guess that's because it's me victoria took, so now i'm all afraid. i have to go to bed now, but i'll post more tomorrow morning, promise!**


	34. the fight part 1

**well, here's another chapter! sorry it's been so long since i've posted any more, the doument manager in my profile has been down since yesterday night, but i'm still writing so i can post a bunch of chapters at once. enjoy this chapter!**

**bella's POV (earlier)**

when edward asked victoria if she wanted to meet annabelle, i think i had a heart attack.

this vampire is seeking death, and he's turning this into a meet and greet?

right when i thought this, though, alice tapped on annabelle's shoulder.

"annabelle, she's planning on revenge for james. now that she sees how important you are to your father, she's thinking of taking it out on you instead. be careful, and don't leave your father's side, understand?" she whispered urgently.

annabelle nodded, and stepped forward to edward's side.

**edward's POV (same time as bella's)**

annabelle nodded to her mother, and stepped forward to my side. i wrapped an arm around her waist, after seeing the vision alice had about victoria's plan. but i kept it loose, trying not to alarm anyone.

victoria stuck out her hand, and her thoughts seemed pleasant enough, so when annabelle looked up at me, i nodded.

she reached out and shook victoria's hand. but before i could even move, victoria had annabelle in her arms. when everyone lurched forward, she covered annabelle's mouth with her hand.

"james was everything to me, and you killed him, edward cullen!" she screamed, and ran into the forest with annabelle.

i was about to race towards her, but carlisle caught my shoulder. i turned and i'm sure when i looked at him, my face showed nothing but hysteria and madness, but that was all i felt.

"you know you'll never be able to catch her, edward. we'll have to handle this the way we did with james." he said, and turned to alice.

"alice, are you able to see where she's going?" he asked. alice shook her head and tried to concentrate. soon after, she spaced out and i saw her vision.

_ --vision--_

_victoria is running through the forest with a struggling annabelle in her arms._

_she runs like this for days, until she arrives at the ballet studio where we killed james._

_"this is where your precious father killed my james, and this is where you shall die." she whispered in annabelle's ear._

_--end of vision--_

"how much time do we have alice?" i asked when the vision ended. she turned to jasper and gave him a very worried look.

"how long, alice?" i growled, and bella patted my arm. i looked down, and she looked worried, too.

"somewhere around 3 days." she whispered. i sighed, and turned to carlisle, who was deep in thought.

" alice, emmett, and jasper, you can go to arizona and try and stop victoria. edward and bella, you'll stay behind with us, until vicoria's been stopped." carlisle assigned everyone a job, but i couldn't do that.

"i'm going." i said, and everyone turned to stare at me. carlisle sighed, and nodded.

"alright then. alice, emmett, jasper, and edward will go down to arizona. bella are you going?" he asked, and bella shook her head.

"i'll stay behind with the others." she said, and carlisle nodded again.

"alright. you should go now, in case she changes her plans." he told us, and i nodded. alice, emmett, jasper, and i ran off after victoria.

**annabelle's POV**

victoria ran off into the forest with me in her arms. i never stopped struggling, thinking i might break free, but it never happened. she ran and ran, never stopping. i tried my hardest to use my gift on her, and make her stop, but she fought back.

i tried multiple times to calm myself down, to tell myself that dad and the others would come for me, but when you've been kidnapped by an evil vampire, these things don't usually calm you.

soon, though, i felt another presence. the presence of someone very, very familiar. like family. i craned my neck as much as i could, and saw shadows running after us, through the trees. but soon, victoria noticed, and sped up.

some 3 days later, we reached a huge building, that looked brand-new with huge windows. she ran around back and climbed up the side of the building, until she reached one of the highest windows, and climbed inside.

she jumped down from the window where she was perched, and, painfully, i might add, threw me into a mirror. the glass shattered, and i fell to the floor. it didn't hurt enough to keep me down, though.

i stood up, and took in my surroundings. it appeared to be a ballet studio, with mirrored walls, and hardwood floors, and..then it hit me. this was the ballet studio where they killed james. right as i thought this, victoria, grabbed me from behind, and whispered in my ear,

"this is where your precious father killed my james, and this is where you shall die." i didn't have time to be scared, though, because right after she whispered this, there was an ear-shattering crash.

we turned to see aunt alice, uncle jasper, uncle emmett, and dad jumping through the windows. they paused when they saw victoria holding me from behind. they must have seen what was coming next, though, because when dad stepped forward, victoria threw me into a window.

everyone was staring up at me, but their faces ranged from dad's fury to victoria's evil smile. i brushed the broken glass off of me and jumped back down. i gave dad a look that told him to stay back, but he must have misinterpreted it, because he stepped forward AGAIN.

victoria leaped forward and grabbed me again.

"make one wrong move." she snarled, and uncle emmett growled at her. she grimaced, and i made the stupid mistake of snickering. she heard me, and threw me hard into the floor. i didn't go very far in, but i did crack the floorboards.

i stood up slowly, and gave dad yet another look. he nodded, and retreated. it shocked me at first, i really thought he was going to leave me, but then i got it. i pretended to act hurt, and victoria approached me slowly.

"even your own family doesn't want you here. so i'll take care of that problem." she growled, and raised her hand, getting ready to detach me. ok, that really scared me. i flinched, but right before she lowered her hand, dad came up from behind and shoved her out of the way.

she flew into one of the mirrored walls, and i turned to everyone else. dad turned to uncle emmett and nodded, then aunt alice joined us.

"are you okay?" she asked, and i nodded. well, i was physically.

"yes. what's going on?" i asked, and they exchanged looks. dad grabbed me, and he jumped onto a balcony above us. when we got up, he sat me down in one of the theater seats overlooking the studio.

"stay put." he said, and i nodded. he turned and jumped down to the battle below.

**well, there's the beginning of the big fight. hope ya liked it! review please!**


	35. the fight part 2

**thanks for reviewing, guys! i've gotten like 20 great reviews for the last couple chapters, so i felt compelled to not make you guys wait any longer for the next chapter. so here it is! :)**

**annabelle's POV**

dad told me to stay put, and jumped down off the balcony.

of course i wasn't going to sit there and watch while my own family fought for my life. at first, i was compelled to do what my father said, just to ease his burden. but the anxiety got the best of me, so i sat on the edge of the balcony.

i soon regreted it, though. victoria was getting defensive, and when she saw me looking, she jumped up and lurched at me. i had an idea, though, but i didn't have much time before she killed me, so it was now or never.

my mind started screaming different thoughts at me, though. i was too weak to take on a full grown vampire! i couldn't even get out of her grasp earlier, let alone injure her! but soon a fresh, more realistic idea hit me full force.

"victoria, i'll bet your bark is so much weaker than your bite." i said, and she stopped cold.

"what do you mean?" she growled, and i took a deep breath. i had to do this.

"i'll bet you could never say anything mean enough to get me angry. you're just too weak." i said calmly, and she laughed.

"and what would you wager for that? your life or your father's?" she asked, and dad stepped forward. i stuck a hand out to him, and he stopped.

"mine. i'd never do that to my father." i said, and she smirked.

"alright then." she prepared herself, and spoke loud and clear.

"your father is the worst, most miserable excuse for a vampire i've ever met in my entire lifetime." she said, and my idea flooded me. anger.

i growled, and smashed my arm against the side of her head with all the new strength my anger gave me. my mission succeeded, and her head rolled clean off. wow, i didn't expect that to happen. everyone was pretty much frozen in shock, but uncle emmett broke the silence.

his booming laughter echoed in the studio, and he leaped up and gave me a high five. i loosened up a bit, and laughed, too. i turned to see aunt alice and dad laughing by a huge fire. uncle emmett leaned down and tossed victoria's head into the fire, and disembodied the rest of her.

he threw down the pieces, and we went to work burning, putting out the fire, and sweeping up ashes. when that was done, i went over and hugged and thanked everyone. i stopped when i came to dad.

"so you get angry when someone talks about me?" he asked, and i nodded, embarassed. i really didn't expect to be able to take off her head, just to be able to stun her so the others could come and kill her.

he hugged me tight, and when i pulled away, i turned back to aunt alice.

"hey, can i borrow your phone?" i asked, and she nodded.

"you should call your mother, she's probably worried sick." she said, handing me the phone. i dialed the house phone number, and soon aunt rose answered.

"alice? what happened?" she asked, and i smiled.

"it's me, aunt rose." i said, and she sighed in relief. i heard her telling everybody i was okay, and even more sighs of relief.

"so did you take care of victoria?" she asked, and i'm sure my brothers probably wanted to know.

"yeah, and let me just tell you, i'm a lot stronger than i thought." i replied, and she laughed.

"you seriously killed her?" she asked, incredulous.

"no, i just took her head. but it was fun, though." i lightened my tone at the end. she told everybody that i took on victoria, and my brothers cheered. i laughed.

"here, your mom wants to talk to you." she said, and i heard whispers.

"hi, sweetie. how'd it go?" she asked, worried. i'm sure she wanted proof that i wasn't hurt. gosh, why does everyone assume i'm hurt so much?

"i'm fine, mom. victoria's taken care of, and everyone's fine. calm down." i told her, and she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"put your father on." she said, and i handed him the phone. i turned to aunt alice.

"do you know what's going on back home?" i asked, and she sighed.

"yes, your mother is hyperventilating, your grandma esme is chomping at the bit to see you again, and your brothers are just celebrating that you took on victoria." she laughed, and so did everyone else.

**edward's POV (when he gets on the phone with bella)**

"yes, bella?" i asked when annabelle handed me the phone.

"edward, are you alright?" she asked, and i reassured her to the fullest measure possible. she exhaled deeply, and i sighed.

"what's happening back home?" i asked, and i heard lots of talking in the background.

"well, your mother is having a stroke waiting for annabelle to come back, as is your father. and your sister is sitting here waiting for the phone." she said.

"put her on." i said, and she handed rosalie the phone.

"hey, edward." she said, completely relaxed. well, at least there was one sane person.

"do your best to calm everyone down. there truly is nothing to worry about, we're all alive and well, and we'll be home after i take care of some business in arizona." i said, and everyone turned to me.

"well, okay, but hurry back, will you? i'm not sure how well i can calm everyone without either jasper or annabelle here." she said, and hung up. i gave alice her phone back and turned to face the others.

"what business, dad?" annabelle asked. i shrugged, and led them all outside.

"i'm going downtown, is anyone coming?" i asked, and everyone but emmett and annabelle shook their heads.

"why are you coming, uncle emmett?" annabelle asked, and he laughed.

"to make sure nobody else comes after you." he said, ruffling her hair. alice sighed and fixed her hair again.

"emmett, it's not a joke when you mess with people's hair." she grumbled, and i motioned to annabelle that we should leave.

so we turned and ran off, until we couldn't hear emmett and alice's insane arguments anymore.

**well, i just wanted to post a short chapter real quick, to ease everyone's anxiety. i'm not gonna start writing another chapter until you guys review, so start sending!**


	36. cassidy

**come on, guys, more people are adding me to their favorite stories than reviewing! i'm glad you guys are reading this and enjoying it, but i actually wanna hear what you think of it, people! anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**annabelle's POV**

dad and i left aunt alice and uncle emmett arguing about my hair, and uncle jasper sitting on the sidelines snickering.

dad had just told mom that he had "business" to take care of in arizona, but i had no idea what. he ran ahead, and i followed. it made me nervous when he kept looking behind his shoulder every five seconds, though.

"dad, where are we going?" i asked after a while. he stopped and turned around.

"earlier your aunt alice had a vision of bella showing us all some home videos, but then she remembered they were at your grandma renee's arizona home, so i'm here to get them for her." he explained.

i nodded, and we ran back to grandma renee's old place. when we got there, i was pleased to see that no one else had moved in, and we went inside.

the place was horrible, i heard the pipes leaking, the walls were filthy, and dust covered everything. we ignored it, and split up. dad took the upstairs and i took the main floor and basement.

i decided to check the basement first, i figured they would be down there, that's where everyone keeps their old things. i found the light switch, and flipped it up. the basement was even worse, the carpet was stained with water and dirt, and the pipes on the ceiling were dripping water.

i stepped around, looking in closets and desk drawers, until i came to a box that read "bella's things: must give soon".

it spiked my curiosity, and i pulled it off the shelf. i sat down on the old, ripped armchair in the corner, and lifted the cardboard lid. dust and dirt flew up in my face, and i waited until it cleared before i starte digging.

the first thing i found was a small photo of mom as a baby, in a little white dress, at some kind of barbecue. i smiled, and sat it in my lap.

the next thing i uncovered was her birth certificate, and i had to wipe the dust and dirt off with my shirt before i could actually read it.

it seemed like something mom would want, so i put it with the photo in my lap.

luckily, the next thing i found was a smaller box marked "bella's tapes" i sat it by my feet, and dug more through the other box.

i found pictures, certificates, some academic trophies, and yet another box, marked "bella's favorites". i dug through it, and all i found was some of mom's favorite movies, books, and games.

but i stopped when i saw the last thing in the box. it was a small, black-leather diary with a lock on the side. i picked it up, and blew the dust off. i wanted so much to read it, but i knew it was an invasion of her privacy.

i mean, does she go through my diaries? i doubt it. i just sat there, staring at it, and turning it over in my hands. the lock hung like the plague, and my curiosity got the best of me...again.

i searched through the layers of dust and dirt in the box, until a small, filthy, piece of metal caught my attention. it was a small key, and i "yes!"-ed under my breath.

i couldn't take it anymore, so i shoved the key in the lock, and opened up the diary. it was hard to read at first, the ink was smudged and the pages were dirty, but i made out a few pages.

she talked about her classes, and grandma renee and grandpa charlie, and her friends. but one page caught and held my attention.

"_today, a new boy showed up at school, i asked sophia, and she said his name is nathan. he's so cute! even though he's two years older than me, i'm trying to get up the courage to ask him to the spring dance."_

my mouth fell open, and i gasped. mom had a _crush?! _mom doesn't get crushes! she's _mom! _i "eeewwww!"-ed and closed the book. she was sooooo hearing about this. i shoved all the stuff back in the box and went upstairs.

dad was still upstairs, so i set the box down on the dining room table and went up the creaky old stairs. i peeked around the corner, and saw him sitting in a small room with soft pink wallpaper. there was a desk in the corner with folders and papers hanging out of the drawers.

he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around. when he saw me peering around the corner, he stood up.

"did you find the tapes?" he asked, and i led him downstairs. i held up the box, and he took it.

"great. let's head home." he said, and we ran back towards forks.

_--3 days later--_

we are finally back in forks, and i'm glad. i want to ask mom about this nathan guy. we got to the house, and i ran ahead, and inside.

everybody looked up, and mom hugged me. i interupted before she could even start.

"i'm fine, mom. you can stop freaking out now." i said, and everyone laughed.

"you can't blame me, i missed you." she said, kissing my forehead. it was time.

"yeah, and i'm sure nathan misses you, too." i said. she gave me a weird look, and i held up the diary. she gasped and took it.

"where'd you find this? it's somewhere buried away in your grandma renee's house in phoenix!" she yelled, and dad held up the big box.

"you guys went? thanks so much!" she said, kissing our cheeks.

"you really didn't have to, i would have survived." she said, sitting down and going through the box.

"well, we did, and now you have your stuff." i said, walking to the back door.

"i'm thirsty. anyone coming?" i asked, and everyone shook their heads. i blew them all a kiss and left.

i ran towards the forest, following whatever scents i could smell, and 2 lions and 5 deer later, i leaned against a tree and wiped the blood off my hands. when i finished, i heard an odd cry from somewhere east.

i followed it, and came to a tiny clearing between some trees. in the middle, there was a vampire laying on her side whimpering.

now, you'd think after the incidents with krystal and victoria, i'd know better than to go after a mysterious vampire, but my stupid curiosity overruled those thoughts.

i kneeled down by her, and stared into her eyes. they were an electrifying crimson, and i immediately knew she was a newborn, probably hours old. i sat her up, and she stopped whimpering long enough to check out my own features.

"who are you?" she asked.

"annabelle cullen. who are you?" i replied, and she shrugged.

"i don't know. i don't even know where i am. i'm completely confused." she mumbled, and she took the time to actually look around at where she was. yep, definitely a newborn.

"you're in forks, washington. do you know what you are?" i asked softly, and she shook her head slowly.

"_should _i know what i am?" she asked, and i nodded.

"you're a vampire." i told her, and she stared at me blankly.

"you know...blood-drinkers." she still looked lost, so i stood us up.

"run to that tree and back as fast as you can." i said, pointing to a tree a few miles away. she shrugged, and ran to it and back.

"woah! that was fast." she said, and spun around a bit. i steadied her, and she stared at me questioningly.

"are you a vampire, too?" she asked. i nodded, and ran to and from the tree.

"do you remember anything?" i asked. she was deep in thought for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"i remember...a man. he had really pale skin, and red eyes...he came to me, and...bit my neck." she said slowly, and stopped.

"that's it." she finished. i nodded, and tilted my head to the side.

"then why were you whimpering earlier?" i asked. she groaned and touched her neck. i nodded understandingly, and pulled her north.

"you see those deer over there?" i asked, pointing to a herd of deer grazing in a field. she nodded.

"go up and kill it." i told her calmly, and she went bug-eyed. that was completely to be expected.

"yeah, i know it sounds wierd, but just go and kill it. it'll help your throat, trust me." i said, and she didn't move.

"how do i kill a deer?" she asked quietly.

"just sneak up, jump on its back, and bite its neck. your venom will do the rest." i explained, and she nodded.

she did what she was told, snuck up quietly, adn jumped onto the nearest deer's back. she leaned down and bit its, neck, and sucked until it was dry. when she stood up, her clothes were pretty clean, barely any blood was there.

"pretty good, for a beginner." i praised, and she smiled confidently. she drank the other deer, and we went back to the small clearing.

"so you don't remember anything about yourself at all?" i asked, and she shrugged. i picked up the backpack next to her, and read the tag. in black ink, it read **"cassidy" **in small, elegant handwriting.

"your name must be cassidy." i said, and she nodded.

"it's starting to come back to me now. i live with my mother and her boyfriend, and one night a man with pale skin and red eyes came and killed them. he came up to my bedroom, and bit my neck. but then, the apartment building's boss came, and he disappeared. and here i am." she said. i nodded, and took her hand.

"you should come back to my house with me. i'm not sure if you'll be able to live there, but we can at least help you." i said, and she nodded. we went back to my house, and i stopped her at the edge of the forest, just in view of the house.

"wow! you have a huge house!" she exclaimed, and i laughed.

"alright, stay here, and i'll go get my mom and dad." i said, and went inside. uncle jasper was the only one left in the living room, and he was looking out the back window when i came in. he heard my entry, and turned to face me.

"who's out back?" he asked worriedly. here we go with the worries again.

"it's fine, she's a newborn, changed just hours ago. she's completely lost. have you seen mom and dad anywhere?" i asked, craning my neck to look up the stairs.

"they're out with your grandparents. i'll go out with you to meet her." he said, standing up. i nodded, and led him out to cassidy.

"cassidy, this is my uncle jasper. uncle jasper, this is cassidy, the newborn i was telling you about." i introduced them, and they shook hands.

"hello, cassidy, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said quietly, and she nodded shyly. it was kind of an awkward silence for a few minutes, until i felt compelled to break it.

"um, uncle jasper, cassidy has nowhere to stay, i was wondering if maybe she could stay in my room for a few days? just until she gets back on her feet," i asked, and he thought for a moment.

"alright, she can stay, but i want you to talk about this with your parents first." he said, and i hugged him.

"yay! thanks uncle jasper! come on, cassidy, i'll show you my room!" i said, taking her hand and leading her inside. aunt alice and aunt rose were sitting in the living room looking out the windows now.

"cassidy, these are my aunts, rosalie and alice." i said, and they waved at each other.

"um, cassidy, go up to my room, it's the next floor up, first room you see, just make yourself at home, and i'll be up in a second, i want to talk to my aunts for a moment." i told her, and she went upstairs.

i turned back to my aunts, who were giving me strange looks.

**wow, that was a long one. i wanna give a shout-out to cassidy, who sent me a message and wanted to be a character. thanks! you'll be seeing a lot more of cassidy, i promise!**


	37. you can stay!

**thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! enjoy! :)**

**annabelle's POV**

i turned back to aunt alice and aunt rose.

"okay, before you guys start, she's a newborn, and she's completely confused, she doesn't know who she is, or where she is, or anything. she was changed just today!" i said, and they exchanged looks.

"annabelle, we don't have a problem with this, but it's your parents who have to make the decision." aunt rose said, and i nodded.

"yeah, i know. but i'm sure they won't have a problem with it. i've already told her she can share a room with me, and i'll take her hunting and everything, she'll be fine, she's just shy, that's all." i said, blowing them a kiss and bounding up the stairs.

i went in my room and sat down on the bed next to her. she looked up at me, and i took her hand.

"it'll be fine, i promise. my parents will be fine with it, it's not like i won't take any of the responsibilities you cause." i assured her, and she nodded.

i sighed, and decided it was time to tell her about the others.

"i have some brothers and sisters who i'm sure will be fine with it, too." i said, and she perked up a little.

"really? how many?" she asked. i bit my lip nervously. she was in for a shock.

"23." i mumbled, and she went googly-eyed. i nodded, and we laughed.

"hold on, i'll go get them." i said, and went door to door, telling them to come to my room. 5 minutes later, we were all in my room, and they were staring between cassidy to me.

"okay, guys, this is cassidy. i met her when i went out hunting. she's a newborn, and she'll be staying with me for a while." i introduced them all, and they seemed to get along pretty well. actually, now that all of us were in my room, i fully realized how big it was, all of us could be in here and it wasn't even crowded.

"okay, now you can leave." i said once they had all been introduced.

"thanks for being so hospitable." ron joked. he kissed my forehead and left with the others. i turned back to cassidy.

"well, now that all that's out of the way, we can settle in." i said, and we laughed. i happened to see the calendar hanging on the wall and gaped. cassidy noticed.

"what?" she asked. i pointed to the calendar, and she shrugged.

"so what?" she asked.

"it's saturday night! i have to go to school on monday!" i groaned, and she laughed.

"yeah, i hate school, too." she said, and we laughed again.

"will i have to go with you?" she asked quietly. that brought me back. i had no clue.

"no, you're just a newborn. i think it's best if you stay away from humans as much as possible until you can get used to being a vegetarian." i explained, and she gave me a questioning look. oh, right, i forgot to explain our way of life. well, there's no time like the present.

"my family and i live a "vegetarian" life style. it's kind of an inside joke. we only drink the blood of animals. it helps us, in a way, because we can live among the humans and live fairly normal lives." i explained. she nodded, and seemed pretty content with it.

i don't think it will be too much of a temptation, as long as she never tastes human blood. well, it was always easy for me. i realized i've never really known the feeling where i absolutely HAD to kill a human.

"your brothers and sisters seem nice." cassidy commented casually. i nodded, and smiled. they were. but a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"come in!" i said, and dad opened the door. he and mom looked between me and cassidy, and smiled.

"annabelle, could i talk to you for a moment?" he asked, and i nodded. i followed him and mom upstairs and into their room, where i sat on the bed.

"your aunt alice told us about cassidy." mom started, and i nodded, preparing myself to be disappointed.

"evn though, she's a newborn, we think it's in everyone's best interest if-" she continued, but i cut her off.

"come on, mom! she's just a newborn, and she doesn't have anywhere to go, and no one to see-" i begged.

"annabelle," she said, but i cut her off again.

"she's practically helpless mom, she's still learning how to hunt!" i went on, and she tried to stop me again.

"annabelle, we-" but i was on a roll.

"what do you want to do, throw her out on the streets? she'll kill every human, the temptation will be too much, and-" but apparently she was fed up.

"ANNABELLE!" she yelled over me. i stopped talking, and stared at her blankly.

"we've decided that you're responsible enough to take on the responsibilities of a newborn." she said, and i screamed. i jumped up and hugged them both tight, and went back into my room, where cassidy was waiting for me.

"you can stay!" i yelled, and we hugged. YAY! i was screaming over and over in my mind. wow, my life is awesome.

when we were settled down again, i turned on a hugh grant movie, music and lyrics, and watched it for a while until there was a knock on my door.

i went and got it, to see alecia standing there, holding a stack of clothes.

"hi, alecia. what's up?" i asked, letting her in. she sat the clothes on the edge of the bed and smiled at cassidy.

"aunt alice wanted me to give you these, cassidy. there's enough clothes for quite a while, and she says she'll have to take you shopping to get more." she said, and cassidy thanked her. she turned to me, and i hugged her.

"thanks, 'lecia." i said as she left.

"THANKS AUNT ALICE!" i shouted down the stairs, and she yelled back a "your welcome, sweetie". i shut the door and we finished the movie. when it was over, sometime around 4:45 in the morning, i went up to mom and dad's room.

dad was playing his piano, and mom was reading wuthering heights...again. when they saw me come in they stopped what they were doing.

"so, are you ready to go back to school?" mom asked. i shook my head, and she sighed.

"it's not that bad. you'll live, trust me." she tried to assure me, but i shrugged. dad looked up from his piano and spoke for the first time.

"your aunt alice is thinking of taking you and cassidy shopping today, so prepare yourselves." he warned.

"well, at least there will be something to distract me from school." i said cheerfully. they nodded, and i went downstairs to the living room.

"oh, annabelle, i was just about to come up and get you. your uncle emmett has something for cassidy, would you mind bringing her down?" grandma esme asked, and i nodded. i tried to see what uncle emmett was doing out the windows, but he was behind the trees.

i went into my room and sat on the bed next to cassidy.

"my uncle emmett has something to give you, cassidy." i said, holding out my hand. she took it, and followed me downstairs.

"cassidy, emmett has something for you, out in the forest. annabelle, you can go with her if you'd like." she said, and i nodded. we went out into the forest until we saw emmett waiting for us, grinning.

"cassidy, this is my uncle emmett. uncle emmett, this is cassidy." i said, and they shook hands. he led us a bit farther into the forest, until we came to a small cabin.

"TADA!" he said, flinging his arms toward the cabin. i didn't get it at first, but it clicked pretty soon.

"oh my gosh, uncle emmett! you built cassidy a house!" i thanked him, and hugged him. cassidy smiled, thanked him, and went inside. i stayed behind.

"uncle emmett, thank you so much. it'll really help her to have a house of her own, in an area where she can go hunting easily." i said, kissing his cheek. he beamed and left me to check it out with cassidy.

the cabin was amazing, with a very cozy atmosphere. there was enough room to be easy to live in, yet small enough to be cozy. cassidy loved it, and so did i.

aunt alice came soon, and we turned to face her eagerly.

"time to go shopping!" she yelled, and we all laughed and climbed into her car.

**hope ya liked this chapter! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!! and stay tuned!**


	38. shopping and singing

**here's the nxt chapter! come on guys, you're adding me to your story alerts and adding me to your favorites, which is good, but reviewing is GREAT!**

**quick disclaimer: i don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story!**

**enjoy! :)**

**annabelle's POV**

aunt alice drove me and cassidy to the mall, and towed us into macy's. we headed for teens, and aunt alice bought cassidy enough clothes until she dies.

she started towards the checkout line, but stopped and turned back to us.

"annabelle, we don't have an outfit for your performance tonight!" she said, and i smacked my hand on my forehead.

"i totally forgot about that!" so, we turned around and bought a nice outft for it: black skinny jeans with a matching jacket, and a soft green T-shirt underneath. we checked out and put the bags back in the car.

aunt alice led us back into the mall's main entrance, when her phone rang. we sat down on a bench in front of the movie theater, and she answered it. but i was too preoccupied to pay attention.

there was a girl directly across the mall from us, with skin as pale as ours, and the darkest of sunglasses. she had a black pea coat wrapped tightly around her, and short blonde hair. she looked a lot like a vampire, with the skin and beauty and all, but she had a pulse.

that's strange. the looks of a vampire, but the pulse and blood flow of a human. i looked to cassidy, who was looking at her, too. we exchanged looks, and aunt alice hung up the phone.

"annabelle, your father says 'hi', and to be careful." she said, putting her phone back in her purse. of course he would tell me to be careful.

"aunt alice, look at that girl over there and tell me what you see." i said, pointing to her. aunt alice looked at the girl for a bit, and looked back at us.

"she looks like one of us." she whispered. we nodded.

"now tell me what you hear." i told her, and she listened closely.

"she has a pulse." she said, astonished. cassidy and i nodded, and she shrugged.

"best not to worry with it now. let's head into claire's, i want to see what jewlery they have." she said, and we went inside.

they had rows and rows of earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. aunt alice was in heaven. she grabbed anything and everything that caught her eye, and soon, the backseat of her car was almost completely filled.

we started walking around, looking for any interesting stores we might come across. but soon, though, we were back in the car and driving home.

when we got there, cassidy turned back to us.

"i'm going home now, i'll see you later, annabelle." she said, giving me a hug and going to her small cabin with all of her bags.

me and aunt alice went inside and sat on the couch.

"hey, girls." grandma esme said, and we waved. the phone rang then, and aunt rose went and got it. a minute later, she came back in.

"carlisle, it's for you." she said, handing him the phone.

"hello?" he asked, and i heard an unfamiliar female voice on the other end.

"that's great! come over whenever you can, we'll be ready for you." he said, and hung up.

"who's coming?" uncle emmett asked.

"the denali's are coming soon." he said, and everyone "yay"-ed and "yes!"-ed. i, however was completely lost.

"who are the denali's?" i asked. everyone turned to stare at me, and then realized i really had no idea who they were.

"they're extended family, they live in alaska." dad said, and i nodded. yay, more people to meet.

"you'll love them, i promise. they're really very nice, once you get to know them a bit better." aunt alice assured me, taking my hand.

i looked up at the clock, it was around noon. i had my performance at 7:30, and i was freaking out. everyone went back to whatever they were doing, and i went upstairs. i got my guitar, and started strumming random cords out of boredom and anxiety.

i started thinking of aunt alice, and what i would sing tonight, and got my songbook out of the desk.

_--2 hours later--_

i wrote a song about aunt alice! i think she's going to like it. i think i'll sing it at the end, and sing these songs in this order.

butterfly

decode

suddenly i see (the song i wrote for aunt alice)

i put the guitar down and went into my room, where i found aunt rose sitting on the bed staring at me, beaming like she'd just won the lottery.

"what?" i asked, and she laughed and hugged me.

"she's going to love that, annabelle. it fits her perfectly, she'll have to!" she laughed, and i sat down next to her.

"please don't tell anyone about it. i want it to be a surprise for tonight." i said, and she nodded.

"i promise." she must have sensed i was nervous, because she patted my back.

"it'll be fine. you'll do great, i know you will." she promised, and i nodded. she kissed my cheek and left me alone to sift through my thoughts.

**well, there's a little chapter about that. i'm singing suddenly i see right now, and i can't stop! you should listen to it, there are videos called "suddenly i see-alice cullen" all over youtube, and you'd think they actually wrote it for alice, that's how much the lyrics relate to her!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	39. going off to school

**thanks for reviewing guys! disclaimer: i don't own any of the songs mentioned! enjoy this chapter! :)**

**annabelle's POV**

_--at 7:00--_

oh my god i'm so nervous! i'm backstage with the others at the community stage in forks, and i'm practically dying of nervousness!

uncle emmett was trying to get me to laugh, and i did, but it was more out of hysteria than him being funny.

"everyone, could i talk to annabelle alone for just a moment?" grandpa carlisle asked, and everyone nodded and left. he turned to me and smiled warmly.

"i'll bet you're nervous, huh?" he asked, and i nodded. he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gold chain with a metal circle hanging on it.

"i was going to give you this after the show, but i suppose now's a better time." he said, putting it around my neck. i looked at the metal frame, and inside was a picture of everyone, the same picture that's on my desk.

"i got the chain from a professor in medical school. he favored me, and gave it to me at my graduation. the frame was added later. turn it over." he said, and i flipped the frame to its backside.

ingraved in tiny, elegant script was,

_"good luck shall be brought to all who believe in the power of love."_

i hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"thanks. i'm not nervous anymore." i said, and he smiled and left to join the others. then the stage manager came through the side door.

"alright, miss cullen, what songs are you singing tonight?" he asked, and i told him each of the songs. he nodded, and went out on the stage.

"hello, folks, and welcome to the forks, washington community stage. tonight, we're hosting one of forks' very own. let's give a warm welcome to annabelle cullen!" he said, and the audience clapped. i took a deep breath and walked on stage.

i relaxed immediately, the audience was a lot smaller than i had imagined, just the size of a small coffee shop.

i sang the first two songs easily, and when i came to the last one, i looked to my family, who were looking up at me smiling.

"i wrote this song earlier today, for my aunt alice. hope you enjoy it." i said, and winked at her.

_her face is a map of the world_

_is a map of the world_

_you can see she's a beautiful girl_

_she's a beautiful girl_

_and everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_the people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_it makes you calm_

_she holds you captivated in her palm_

_suddenly i see_

_this is what i want to be_

_suddenly i see_

_why the hell it means so much to me_

_i feel like walking the world, like walking the world_

_like walking the world_

_you can hear she's a beautiful girl_

_she's a beautiful girl_

_she fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

_what you heard_

_she likes to leave you hanging on her word_

_suddenly i see_

_this is what i wanna be_

_suddenly i see_

_why the hell it means so much to me_

_and she's shorter than most_

_and she's looking at me_

_i can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

_oh she makes me feel like i could be a tower_

_a big strong tower_

_she's got the power to be_

_the power to give_

_the power to see_

_suddenly i see_

_this is what i wanna be_

_suddenly i see_

_why the hell it means so much to me_

when i finished, the crowd clapped loud, and it made me laugh. i took a bow and went backstage. i stuck my guitar back in the case and walked out to where my family was sitting. the first person who hugged me was none other than aunt alice.

"thanks so much! i loved the song!" she said, and i laughed.

i went around and got congratulated, hugged, and kissed.

"thanks for the chain, grandpa carlisle." i said, and he smiled. we mingled around a bit, and we left around 9:00.

i went in dad's car with him and mom.

"you did great, sweetie. the song you wrote for alice was great." mom said, and i nodded. we got home soon, and the first thing i did was plop down on the living room couch. i was SO ready to stay hidden for a while.

but, unfortuneately, tomorrow is a school day. perfect. let's hope word of the show doesn't travel too far.

aunt alice sat next to me.

"could i hear the song again?" she asked cheerfully. i nodded, and uncle jasper handed me my guitar. i sang it again, and she beamed. i was glad she liked it.

i went up to my room and recorded it, and added it to my many mix CD's of my songs. out of boredom, i got online and went on the forks high website. i am dreading tomorrow so much, i think i might have set a new record for dreading something.

i spent the rest of the night sitting there, complaining to myself until the next morning, when mom came in my room.

"are you ready to leave yet?" she asked. i shook my head and got dressed. we went down and sat with the others, who were all ready to go.

"well, now that everyone's here, we should probably go." aunt rose said, and we split up, me going with dad in his car, uncle jasper and aunt alice going in her car, and aunt rose and uncle emmett going in his jeep.

we arrived minutes later, and stood around our cars, making small talk about the day and stuff.

"alright, annabelle, your first class is trig with me." aunt rose said, handing me a schedule. i nodded, and looked it over. man, i really did have every class with them. that's awesome.

the bell rang soon after, so we said our goodbyes, and i headed to trig with aunt rose. when we got there, aunt rose went with me to introduce myself to the teacher (as her cousin), and we sat in the back of the room.

it was pretty boring at first, but then aunt rose took out a piece of notebook paper, and we played tick tack toe underneath the table. it wasn't that much of a loss, anyway, i'd already learned today's lesson.

when the bell rang, i looked at my schedule and saw that my next class was advanced history with uncle jasper. in my last year of middle school, i took a test, and now i'm in advanced history.

i said goodbye to aunt rose, and we split up. i waited for about 2 minutes until uncle jasper met me outisde of trig to take me to history, since i had absolutely no clue where anything in this god-forsaken school is.

he did the same thing that aunt rose did, introduced me as his cousin and we sat in the back. we learned about the civil war today, which was hilarious, because uncle jasper raised his hand for every question.

when class was over, i checked my schedule, and went to my last class before lunch, french, which i had with aunt alice. i waited outside, and she danced up to me.

"hi annabelle! how did your classes go? your dad was in my trig class just now, and he says hi!" she babbled on, and i laughed.

"okay, calm down, aunt alice. my classes were fine." i filled her in, and she did her best to calm down, but there was still an uncanny bounce in her step. once again i was introduced as her cousin, and we sat in the back.

wow, this could become a nice routine. i'm alright at french, but it's not my best subject. me and aunt alice were joking around, whispering things to each other in french. when the bell rang, we headed down to the cafeteria.

we met up with the others outside the french room.

"hey, guys." i said, hugging and kissing everyone.

"how were your classes?" dad asked.

"they were fine. i beat aunt rose at tic tack toe." i said, and she tuck her tongue out.

"i'll get my rematch tomorrow." she challenged, and we shook on it. everyone laughed, and we headed into the lunch room.

when we walked in, everyone turned their attention to us. i wasn't very surprised, mom told me everyone did that with my family. but i have to say, i'm starting to get used to how mom felt, with everyone staring at the new girl.

"just ignore them, they'll get used to it." dad whispered through his teeth. i nodded, and we sat at a table as far back as was possible. they all got up and got trays of food, but i just got a bottle of water, i didn't feel like getting the repulsive human food.

"hey, annabelle." uncle emmett said, and i looked to him. he was using his mischeivous voice.

"i dare you to eat these fries." he said, pushing me his tray. i gave him a look, and he giggled. i huffed and took a bite of one. i gagged, and he laughed. but then i got an idea.

i picked up a handful of fries and stuck them in my mouth. then i coated them with venom like i did when we were playing truth or dare, and swallowed them. i smiled at him, and he gaped at me.

"how'd you do that?" he asked, and everyone stared at me.

"i coated it with venom. one of its many perks." i said proudly, and everyone laughed. i taught them all how to do it, and soon our trays were empty. the bell rang, and we stood up.

"what's your next class?" uncle jasper asked, and i looked at my schedule.

"um, next i have biology." i said, folding it up and putting it in my bag.

"good, then you're with me next." dad said, and i turned to everyone else.

"bye!" i hugged and kissed them, and left with dad. we walked across the rainy campus until we got to a small building. he opened the door for me, and i stepped inside. we went through the cousin routine and sat in the back.

the teacher started babbling on about onion root tip cells, so i kinda zoned out. i doodled patterns on the back of my notebook. the bell rang pretty quickly, and i stood up and packed up my things.

"what's your next class?" dad asked, and i checked my schedule. oh no.

"i have gym with uncle emmett."

**oh no! the strongest member of the cullen family having gym with me?! perfect. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	40. too many texts

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I posted polls on my profile, so check 'em out! Enjoy! :)**

**Annabelle's POV**

Oh my GOD!

I have to go to gym with uncle EMMETT?!

This can not be happening. This can not be happening. This can NOT be happening!

Dad just chuckled under his breath and led me outside, and waited for uncle Emmett with me. It took him like 5 minutes to get here, and when he did, he patted me on the back. Well, I'm sure that was his intention, but it came out as a smack.

"Ready for gym?" he asked, and I nodded my head slowly. I will not die. Hopefully?

"See ya later, Eddie!" uncle Emmett called over his shoulder. We left dad struggling to hold back laughter.

We got to gym fairly quickly. We went through the cousin routine and got badminton rackets from a cart nearby.

Everyone was practicing today, so we started smacking the birdie around. It was actually really fun, uncle emmett proved to be a great challenge. Luckily, my awesome batting skills came in handy then.

By the end of the class, we were half dead from laughter. Uncle Emmett had hit the birdie hard enough that it made a hole in the gym wall. It was hilarious watching him scramble around looking for something to cover it up with.

We put the rackets away and said goodbye. He gave me directions to my homeroom, which I had with dad, and I made my way there quickly. I met him in front of the door, and I followed him inside and to our seats.

The teacher gave us the period to read or talk, so I turned to dad.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Fine. Same old same old. How was yours?" he asked, and I shrugged back. Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text:

_"TheRose: Hi Annabelle! What's up?"_

I laughed, and let dad read the text. He chuckled, and I texted back:

_"IControlYou: Not much. Just sitting here talking to dad. What's up over there?"_

We waited for the next buzz:

_"TheRose: Nothing exciting. We're having free time, as I assume you are too."_

I sighed, and replied:

_"IControlYou: Yeah, we are. What's uncle Emmett doing?"_

I remembered they had the same homeroom. A few minutes later, my phone buzzed again, and we read the text.

_"GummyBear: Hey Annabelle!"_

I had to hold back screaming with laughter.

_"IControlYou: Uncle Emmett! What's up with your IM name?"_

I mean, seriously. Teddy bear fit him perfectly, but gummy bear?!

_"GummyBear:Hey, gummy bears were my favorite snack when I was growing up. What about yours?"_

I shrugged. He had a point.

_"IControlYou: My brothers got a hold of my cell phone and decided my power needed to be seen by everyone who texts me."_

I hissed under my breath when I remembered what my brothers did. I had just put my name in the phone when I got it, but when I went out hunting, they took it and changed my name.

_"GummyBear: Well, it fits, I guess. Tell your dad to text me."_

I showed dad the text, and he got out his phone. Man, what is with texting in this family?

_"IControlYou: Hey, aunt Alice. What's going on over there?"_

I texted aunt Alice, and I hoped she was having free time, too.

_"Shopping-Pixie: We're having free time in our homeroom. Are you?"_

Wow, everybody is having free time. I was loving this school already.

_"IControlYou: Yeah, we are. Mr. GummyBear and I have been texting back and forth. Other than that, all is normal."_

I'm pretty sure I could hear her laughing, but I couldn't be sure.

_"Shopping-Pixie: Him and those damn gummy bears. He used to actually try and eat them, but stopped when he realized he'd probably kill himself from gagging. Hold on, your uncle Jasper's going to text you now."_

Wow, another person texting me. Shocker. Then dad showed me the text uncle Emmett had sent him:

_"GummyBear: Hey, did Annabelle tell you about the gym incident? Because if she did, it was an accident!"_

I laughed, and he gave me a strange look.

"What gym incident?" he asked.

"Uncle Emmett tried to beat me at badminton, and hit the birdie so hard it made a hole in the wall." I tried to remain calm, but I was laughing too hard by the end. Then my phone buzzed.

_"JazzyTheCowboy: Hey, Annabelle. What's going on?"_

I laughed even harder at uncle Jasper's IM name that uncle Emmett's.

_"IControlYou: JazzyTheCowboy? That's very original."_

I could just envision him sighing, or maybe I was actually hearing this. I'm pretty sure they're too far away for me to hear, so maybe I'm crazy.

_"JazzyTheCowboy: Your aunt Alice changed it."_

I know what that feels like.

_"IControlYou: Ah."_

Then the bell rang, and me and dad got our stuff together and went out to his car. We waited until the others came from their classes.

"Hey, gummy bear!" I called, and his booming laughter echoed off the trees. We greeted each other, and my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. Man, I really need to start checking the caller I.D.

"Hey, Annabelle. I lost my fishing rod, and I was wondering if you could go over to my friend Billy's place and get a spare one?" grandpa Charlie asked.

"Sure, no problem." of course it was no problem, but I really wanted to go home. Grandpa Charlie gave me Billy's directions and I started twisting my chain from grandpa Carlisle in my fingers. Man, I couldn't keep my hands off the thing.

"Alright, see ya soon." I said, and hung up.

"What was that about?" aunt Rose asked, and I stuck my phone back in my pocket.

"Oh, grandpa Charlie just wants me to get a spare fishing rod from his friend Billy's place in La Push." I told them, and they all exchanged looks.

"What?" okay, what was I missing now?

"We can't go to La Push. There's a treaty that keeps us off their land." uncle Jasper explained. I "oh"-ed. We were all deep in thought for a minute until I came up with an amazing idea, if I do say so myself.

"I got it! What if I don't tell them I'm a Cullen? I'm sure I'll tell them I'm a Swan, but I don't have to tell Billy I'm a Cullen!" it was so obvious!

"That's a great idea! But you're Annabelle Swan to them, got it?" uncle Emmett directed. I nodded.

"I'll go back to the house with dad and get my car." I said, and we left. The drive home was silent, and when we got home, I turned to him.

"Alright, I'm going, see you soon." I said goodbye, and got into my car. It felt unfamiliar and it had been a while since I've been in my baby. I started the engine and backed down the driveway.

Luckily, I managed to remember the address grandpa Charlie had given me, and got there easily. I parked in front of the small house, and rang the doorbell.

**Teehee there's another cliffy! Hope ya enjoyed it!**


	41. jacob and billy

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys rock :) I wanna send a shout-out to ReannaCullen, my Beta, you rock the most! :) Enjoy!**

**Annabelle's POV**

When I got to Billy Black's house, I rang the doorbell. I'm sure that if I was sane, I'd be worried out of my mind right now, praying to God that no one would assume I was a Cullen. Oh, wait, I am a Cullen. Well, let's hope they don't find that out.

The door opened, and a boy taller than the doorframe answered. He frightened me, probably because he was bigger than uncle Emmett. Wow, never thought I'd say that.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked in a deep, burly voice. Maybe he was a man. He looked a lot like a teenage boy, maybe even my age, but he sounded so much more like a man.

"Um, I'm here to get a fishing rod for Charlie Swan." I found myself stumbling over my own words. He was really cute. Wait, did I just say that? I soon noticed something, though.

He seemed a bit tense when he asnwered the door, but now he was gazing down at me thoughtfully, and his dark brown eyes seemed...lustful.

"Sure, sure. Come in." he said, stepping to the side. I nodded, and stepped inside. The house was small, yet cozy, kind of like Cassidy's cabin. The boy walked into the small living room, where a man in a wheelchair was reading a novel.

He looked up at our entry, and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Charlie sent her, he needs your spare fishing pole." he told the man, who stuck a bookmark in his book and wheeled over to a closet in the corner. The boy leaned against the doorframe and looked at me.

"So, how do you know Charlie?" he asked casually, but he sounded rather anxious.

"Oh, he's my grandfather." I tried to make it sound like nothing, but both of them stopped and stared at me.

"He's your grandfather?" the boy asked incredulously. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Bella my mom, he's her dad." I said, and they were suddenly 10 times more friendly. The man wheeled over and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Billy Black, this is my son, Jacob." he gestured to Jacob with his thumb, and he waved eagerly.

"Hi. I'm Annabelle Swan." I smiled shyly. I did my best not to stare at Jacob, but I couldn't. He just seemed so...familiar. Then it clicked.

"Oh, yeah, I know you! My mom's talked about you before." I told Jacob, who grinned triumphantly. It looked like his cheeks were going to burst, he was smiling so hard. Then Billy came over with the fishing rod.

"So, Annabelle, would you like to, um, come out to my garage with me?" Jacob asked, stumbling over words. I considered it seriously. He was hot, nice, and he had a garage.

"Sure! Let me just take this over to my grandpa Charlie's, and I'll be over soon." I said, and he sighed in relief. I waved goodbye to Billy and Jacob walked me to my car. I got inside and waved as I drove toward grandpa Charlie's.

I got there within minutes and went inside. He looked up from the football game on T.V.

"Hey sweetie, did you get the fishing pole?" he asked, standing up. I nodded, and handed him the rod. He kissed my cheek and I sat on the armchair next to the sofa.

"What happened over at Billy's?" he asked.

"I met him and Jacob. I'm going back over there to hang out with Jacob in his garage." I said, and he grinned.

"Well, you'd better get over there before it gets too late." he told me, and I nodded, standing up. I said goodbye and ran out to my car. When I got inside, I took out my phone and dialed the home number.

"Hello?" grandma Esme answered.

"Hey, is my mom there?" I asked, and I heard her getting mom.

"Hey, Annabelle, what's going on over at Billy's?" she asked worriedly. Here we go with the worries.

"I met Billy and Jacob, and Jacob invited me to hang out in his garage tonight. Is that okay?" I asked, and crossed my fingers.

"Sure, that's fine. Just make sure to be back by nine thirty." she instructed. I cheered and clapped.

"Annabelle, just make sure not to mention the others." she warned.

"Sure, mom. Bye!" I hung up, and sped back over to Jacob's.

When I got there, Jacob was on the porch, waving. I grinned and got out. He came over.

"Cool, you're here! The garage is out back, follow me." he said, and I followed him around the house and into a small garage near the woods. He ducked low to get his head under the doorframe.

There was a red, nearly finished Volkswagen. I gasped and turned to Jacob.

"You built this?" I asked incredulously, and he nodded. We talked about how it ran and what parts he needed.

"That's cool that you build cars. I know I never could." I praised him. He laughed and sat next to me on the floor.

"Yeah. My buddies and I love building and doing things with our hands." he said, and I nodded. We sat in an awkward silence for a while, until we heard calling coming from outside.

"Jake, are you out there?" a deep voice similar to Jacob's called. Jacob sighed, and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm out here!" he called back. I gave him a questioning look.

"Those are my friends, Quil and Embry. I'm sure they'd like to meet you." he said, and I smiled. A few seconds later, 2 tall boys came in the small garage. They looked be and Jacob, and smiled slyly.

"So, Jake, I hope we're not interrupting anything." the slightly taller boy smirked. Jake glared at him, but he just ignored it and turned to me.

"The name's Quil. Quil Ateara." he introduced himself. I shook his hand, and he smirked at Jacob.

"I'm Embry Call. Nice to meet you." the second boy introduced himself.

"Kay, now that you're all introduced, time for you to leave." Jake shooed them out of the garage, and I laughed. He started laughing, too, and we were back to the awkward silence. I checked the time on my phone and stood up when I saw it was 9:20.

"I should go, my mom told me to be home by nine thirty." I said, and he stood up, too. He walked me to my car, and leaned against the hood.

"Hey, do you want to come to a bonfire on Friday night?" he blurted out quickly. I nodded, and he grinned.

"Sure. Sounds fun." I said, and he laughed.

"Cool, I'll see you then." he said goodbye, and I drove home, smiling the whole way.

**Awww! I love love! lol. Hope ya enjoyed it and review!**


	42. apologies

**Hey everybody. It's Annabelle.**

**I just wanted to (extremely slowly) tell you the reason I haven't posted any new chapters lately.**

**Earlier this week, I was home alone, babysitting, and I decided to get my rock climbing gear and practice a bit during naptime.**

**So, I climbed up the side of the house. Then it started raining.**

**The metal on the house that I was climbing on got slippery, and I fell.**

**I landed on my hand, and now it and my ankle are broken. :(**

**So, I can't type very fast or well, and it'll be at least 8 weeks before I can type again.**

**I'm extremely sorry, I left off at an exciting spot, and now you'll have to wait 8 weeks for more. :(**

**Thank you SO much to all the people who have been reading the story, ReannaCullen, for being my beta, and my mom, who's typing for me right now. You all are amazing. :)**

**See you in 8 weeks! :)**

**-Annabelle**


	43. what a difference a hug makes

**Hi everybody. Before anyone tells me, I am indeed aware that I have a broken hand. But the pain is more in my wrist than fingers, and I received a review from kkjones3 that truly touched my heart.**

**So, I've decided that I'll have to endure the pain for the 2,000,000+ hits I've gotten since I wrote this story (according to the Traffic section of my account), so here it is! :)**

**Annabelle's POV**

I drove home, beaming.

Jacob was really cool, and he was extremely attractive, if I do say so myself. Was I crushing on him? I think I was.

But, wait, I couldn't be crushing on him. That brought my smile right back down.

He hates my family. He hates me.

Well, he loves _me, _but he hates _me._ God, I was confusing myself.

Okay, he loves me because he thinks I'm a human. But if he finds out what I _really _am, he'll hate my guts. Just what I need. Even more drama.

The ride home went by quickly, mostly because I was deep in thought. Mom, Dad, uncle Emmett, and aunt Alice were all out on the porch talking when I pulled up. Aunt Alice jumped up and ran over.

"What happened in La Push? Did they find out about us? What did Billy say? What did Jacob say?" she practically screamed at me the second I got out of the car.

"Nice to see you too, aunt Alice." i answered, walking out to the front porch with the others.

"Hey, Annabelle. How'd it go over at Billy's?" Mom asked as I sat down next to her.

"Fine. I met Jacob, and he invited me to a bonfire on Friday night." I sounded glum. I was glum.

"Why the bad tone? That sounds like fun." Mom mused, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Because, he hates me." I buried my face in my knees.

"If he hated you, why would he invite you to a bonfire?" Mom asked.

"I see this is a Mother-Daughter talk. See you inside." Uncle Emmett said over his shoulder as he rushed inside.

"He hates us. If he knew what I was, he would've kicked me right out of the place." I grumbled.

"Well, you're fine as long as you don't mention anything about what you are." she said, kissing my hair and going inside.

I was alone with my thoughts, until I went upstairs and into my room, where I plopped down on the bed and sighed deeply.

Dad came in after a few minutes, and sat next to me.

"Dad, does God and Heaven exist for us?" I asked after a long silence. He chuckled, and left.

Wow, thanks so much for the help, Dad.

But, a few minutes later, grandpa Carlisle came in and sat next to me.

"Your father told me you were questioning if God and Heaven exist." he answered my questioning look.

"I, personally, believe they do. Your father thinks differently, though." he started, and I sat up.

"Dad doesn't believe in God or Heaven?" I asked, surprised. Mom always has, but we weren't very religous. Grandpa Charlie had always considered himself Lutheran, but only because his parents were. But other than that, we weren't religous.

After that, he started telling stories about how religous he was when he was growing up in London. It was really interesting, but about 2 hours later, mom came knocking.

"Okay, kids, time to end story time." she said, and grandpa Carlisle laughed and left. I was all alone again, left with my thoughts.

I was suddenly dreading the rapidly approaching bonfire on Friday night. Maybe I'd call Jake, lie and say I wasn't feeling well or something.

But then, someone would probably hear and make me go. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to go. This might be difficult.

_--Friday Night--_

Oh my GOD! Is it Friday already? The sky is dark, and it's approaching 8:00. I should probably leave for my few hours of hell now.

"I'm leaving, everyone. When I come back burned up from all the wrath of Hell, don't worry about me." I grumbled, and Mom got up and hugged me goodbye.

"You're exaggerating a bit. Jake isn't that bad, and as long as you don't say anything, it'll be fine." she said, kissing my forehead. I sighed, and went out to my car.

The drive went by quickly, even after taking the long way. It was like the devil was speeding up time just to quicken my time in his home. I inhaled deeply, and got out to see Jacob on the porch, beaming.

I smiled, and before I could do anything, he hugged me. Crap.

His muscles tightened, and he pulled back, his face rigid.

"You're cold. Freezing." he practically growled, backing away, eyes narrowed. Of course, I do my best to avoid more drama, and what does life throw me? More drama.

"Jacob, I can explain, but-" I tried, but, of course, he interrupted harshly.

"You have nothing to explain. I already understand. That leech bit Bella." he snarled. Now, in my hopes and dreams, he would have looked past this, but, this was reality. And apparently, my reality wasn't often good.

"If, by leech, you mean my father. And I really don't appreciate you talking about my father like that." I tried to remain calm, but my voice sounded angry, and scary, even to me.

"He's a leech, along with the other bloodsuckers in his family." Jacob's voice was low, but full of hate.

"Well, I see you can't stop with the trash talking. So I have no business here." my voice was still angry, but a lot less frightening, and a lot more cracked.

"Thank you for reminding me. You parasites aren't allowed on our land. So you really _don't _have any business here." he growled. I did my best to hold back ripping him limb from limb, but I was shaking with anger.

I got back in my car, and sped back towards home. The anger flooding me was too filling to allow any thoughts to enter my mind, so it was long. Of course, NOW the ride gets long.

I didn't realize until I pulled into the garage just how fast I was going. Anger always resulted in my heavy foot.

Luckily, though, no one came bounding out with questions, like a certain aunt I know. Because even if they did, I wouldn't respond, out of fear of biting their heads off.

I tried to be quiet as I entered, but everyone looked up. Damn their good hearing.

"Why are you back so early?" Mom asked. I ignored the question and went up to my room. Even though I was certainly angry enough for it, I didn't stomp or slam the door...hopefully. I was so mad, all I heard was my brain's screaming.

"I'll go see what's wrong." I heard Mom say.

"No, Bella. Let me and Alice handle this." Aunt Rose offered, and I heard light footsteps approaching.

I didn't see them enter, because my face was buried in the pillows on my bed, but I felt the bed move ever so slightly as they sat on either side of me.

"What happened with Jake tonight?" Aunt Alice asked softly. Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when she was actually quiet! But here she was, quiet and calm.

"I told Mom he hated me. He hates all you, too." I mumbled.

"You told him? Why would you do that, you know he doesn't like us!" Aunt Rose practically screamed.

"No, I didn't tell him. I got out of the car, and he hugged me." I moaned. They sighed in relief, which made me laugh humorlessly.

"Well, he found out. What did he do that was so terrible?" Aunt Alice asked calmly. She wouldn't be calm after this news...

"He started calling us bloodsuckers and leeches." I said quickly, eager to get the horrible words out of my mouth.

But, surprisingly, they remained calm. Aunt Alice _actually _stayed calm after someone completely trash-talked her. What is going on here?!

"Oh, is that all? They call us things like that all the time, it's nothing to worry yourself about!" Aunt Rose scoffed as if I should have known that from the beginning. I sat up and looked back and forth between them.

"So, you're saying all this trash-talk is _normal_?" I asked, shocked. They nodded, and I slumped back against the pillows. I had gotten mad over _nothing_.

Well, not totally nothing.

He still hated me and my family, and what we are. So, would it be right to start a relationship, even as friends, with him? My head swarmed with questions.

"I don't think you should start to be friends with him, Annabelle." Aunt Rose said quietly. Okay, was she the mind reader, or Dad?

"If he hates you as much as he does, do you really think it would be right to forgive him for that, just to be friends?" Aunt Alice asked. I contemplated this seriously for a moment.

"Well...no. I guess not." I sighed, and pulled my knees up to my chest. They smiled at me sympathetically, and went back downstairs. I layed on my side and started thinking.

What if I left Forks? Even if just for a little while, just to clear my mind? Or maybe permanently...

No, Annabelle. Stop thinking stupid things like that. One little fight with someone completely unimportant shouldn't take over your life.

Even though I tried to shake them, the thoughts kept coming back to haunt me. Seconds later, Lori burst through my bedroom door.

"What the hell are you doing, Lori?" I mumbled, not in the mood to deal with him.

"Stop thinking of leaving! You'll break his heart." she yelled.

"Who?" I grumbled angrily. She grabbed my shoulders and sat me bolt upright.

"Dad's!" She was really starting to get angry. She never got angry.

Then it hit me.

Lori's gift is more about life: she can see what people's life decisions are, but only the bigger ones, like...running away.

"It would not. I'm trying not to-" but she cut me off.

"It would crush him, and you know it would! You're his favorite, everyone knows that!" What?!

"Lori! I am not his favorite! He doesn't have a favorite." I yelled back.

"Oh, open your eyes, Annabelle! You've been his favorite since he first saw you! Even Mom knows that!" she was screaming in rage now. I pushed her down next to me on the bed.

"Dad doesn't have a favorite. He can't have a favorite. Especially not me." I scoffed, and she crossed her arms.

"Why not you?" she asked sternly.

"Because, he just can't. If I do decide to leave, his heart'll break, and I can't let that happen." I tried to stand up, but she pushed me back down.

"Then don't leave! That's the point! If you leave his heart WILL break. That's a well-known fact. Didn't you hear what happened?" she was getting quieter now.

"No. What didn't I hear?" I asked anxiously.

"Just now, Dad was suddenly able to read your mind, but only for a few minutes. He heard what you were thinking about leaving, and he's left for places unknown. Don't you pay attention to what goes on in the living room?" she asked as if it was totally obvious.

I was totally shocked. At first, I was unmoving, shocked speechless. Then it registered that Dad was gone, and I ran downstairs and into my car before anyone could even ask what I was doing.

**My hand hurts so bad, I think my bone just crumbled to sand! OUCH! But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	44. trailer

**Hey everybody! It's Annabelle.**

**I was having a (fairly) normal Thursday afternoon, when an idea struck me like a bolt of lightning.**

**Since I've gotten over 2 million hits (according to my Traffic page), and lots of people saying they are obsessed with my story, here it is:**

**If any of you are YouTubers, make a trailer for this story (if you want). I saw other people on this site doing it, so I figured that with as many fans as I have, it might be fun.**

**If you want to do it, send me a review or PM telling what your YouTube username is, and I'll give you mine.**

**All trailers will be added to my favorites list and playlist on YouTube, and all will be much, much, much appreciated and welcomed.**

**I don't really have any specific rules or guidelines, other than sticking to the storyline.**

**HAVE FUN! :D**

**-Annabelle**


End file.
